The Lighthouse
by Annilaia
Summary: An attack on their town one dark, stormy night sends Bella, Emmett and Alice rushing for safety towards the supposedly haunted lighthouse. What they find inside is far from ghosts. vampire au
1. Un

**This one is my favourite. Vampires, yay! It's based off the song The Lighthouse by The Hush Sound. Listen to that song, it is gorgeous. But, the story takes a different direction towards the middle. **

**I've already got five chapters written, and have started on the sixth. I find this so enjoyable to write, and so easy for me.**

**So, read!**

**

* * *

**

The Lighthouse

**Une:**

The lightning struck over us and the rumbling of the planes made me jump.

Crash.

Shattering glass. Screams. I ran upstairs and flung open the door. My brother sat on the bed, holding my sister tightly in his strong arms.

"We have to leave," I hissed. There was darkness everywhere and more sounds from outside. Gun shots. Explosions. More and more screaming. I picked up an old, army green bag, belonging to our father who was dead in a field somewhere by now. I pulled out some of her favourite clothes and flung them inside, taking only a few for myself and my brother. Another plane flew low overhead. I shuddered along with the house.

"Emmett, help me," I hissed, throwing him another bag. He packed warmer clothes, blankets, and anything valuable that he could find. Alice shivered on the bed. I jumped up and hurried towards her.

"Ally, you have to help us, okay? We're going to get you out of here, everything will be fine." She had tears streaming down her beautiful face and I wiped them away as best as I could, kissing her forehead firmly. "Go put on your coat and best boots, we're leaving now, before this gets any worse."

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from down the hall. "The city is on fire, it's spreading fast!" My heart began pounding even more furiously in my chest.

"Where is it?" I called. Alice threw on a thick knitted sweater and a pair of long-johns before pulling on a pair of pants and her favourite skirt. I smiled at her sadly and Emmett burst into the room, pulling a sweater over his own head. He threw me my own and I pulled it on over my dress, grabbing a pair of slacks and hopping into them as we hurried downstairs. Alice pushed her arms through her sleeves quickly and picked up a lamp and matches. Emmett and I carried the bags, laden with our belongings.

The snow outside was bitterly cold. It fell down slowly, in large clumps, but was not to be admired. Smoke filled the air, flames licking at the stone and wood of houses near our own. Trees were alight in front yards and another plane flew over head. Another explosion in the middle of town. People were running, but in the opposite direction than I intended. They were heading for the center of town, which was the last place I wanted to be. I grabbed Alice's shoulder before she could follow them, and we turned quickly, running down the lane towards the meadow, and down the hill to the sea.

"Bella, where are we going?!" Alice called over the noise. Emmett was breathing heavily, looking to me for answers. As the oldest of all of us (only a few minutes older than Emmett) I was expected to have all the answers. I wasn't sure if I could give them.

"We have to get away from the city," I called. "It's going to burn to the ground, the ocean is the safest." Emmett's face pulled into a frown and he wiped ash from his sweaty forehead as we trudged onwards.

"Bella, that place is haunted," he said seriously, fear laced in his tone. I shot him a look.

"Emmett. There's a storm. Bombs are being dropped all over here. We have to go," I enunciated each word carefully. "The city is burning, and the ocean is too rough to pull out the boat, the lighthouse is the only safe place. No one will remember it's there, it's always dark."

"There are _ghosts_, Bella. You don't know what they'll do to us."

"Emmett!" I yelled. "I've had enough. It's just a story. You're tired and you're being a fool, as usual. Stop frightening Alice, and just come with us down there. the sea is the safest place for us with a fire raging through these houses."

"Bella, I'd believe him," Alice said. "I've seen the ghosts." I stopped where I was and turned to them exasperatedly. "It's the truth! When we were younger I fell out of Daddy's boat when I was by myself. I nearly drowned, but this pale, ethereal woman pushed me out. She saved me." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep from screaming. There was no time for this.

"Both of you, stop it. You can believe what you want, but we're going to the lighthouse. It's all that's left." The words had no sooner left my mouth when the building next to us was blown high into the air. We screamed, Emmett threw us to the ground, but not unharmed.

Alice was hit by part of the front door, giving her a large gash on her head. A piece of wood shoved itself straight into my calf, and Emmett's back was hit by a shower of glass. The chill of the snow on our faces was so different from the burning through my body. Emmett stood up quickly, brushing himself off before picking up an unconscious Alice and helping me to my feet. I limped alongside him, holding onto his shoulder for support as we tumbled down the snow, getting closer and closer to the red and white lighthouse.

I heard Emmett telling Alice a story, to try and bring her back to life, consciousness, anything. He spoke, of how the ghost lady had gone to the lighthouse to wait for her lover, a sailor, who left for sea but never came back. She went up there and waited for him. But, the door had locked from the outside, trapping her inside until she died, never to see her lover again. I shuddered. It was too creepy to think of at a time like this.

I gasped in pain as I stumbled yet again to my knees. My hand flew to the wood in my leg, the blood pouring out over my pants and the skirt of my dress. I let go of Emmett, dropping my bag to the ground. My vision swirled, spotted with blackness and I breathed, gasped for air. My mittened hands pushed at it hard, trying to keep my life in me as a wave of nausea swept over me.

Whatever had been in my stomach spilled out over the snow. Emmett yelled out to me. We were so close, but with our injuries it seemed twice as hard. Emmett turned back to me, clutching Alice tightly in his arms, and I tried to call out to him to keep going. My vision blurred for a last time and as I fell to the ground, I saw a pale figure walking towards my brother from the open lighthouse door.

* * *

**WHO IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?! I know. And a select few others know. Review! Read! Vote!**

**Une means one in french!**


	2. Deux

**Alrighty-o. Because you begged so wonderfully, here is the second chapter to satiate you for a while. I think I'll post the second chapter to all of them, but I won't fully update them until after Stuck! and Tube are done. And you might want to give me a little bit. My graduation is this weekend, and my exams are coming up in early June.**

**I hope you enjoy this! It's still my uber favourite, because you'll see!**

**deux is two in french!**

**

* * *

**

Deux:

I woke with a start. The sounds of screams fresh in my mind. I opened my eyes and sat upright in my bed, noticing immediately that this was not my home.

There was terrible screaming from somewhere in the house. I shook violently as I pulled the bed covers closer to me. Whatever this place was, it could not be safe. Whoever was in here was being tortured in the most gruesome ways imaginable. The yells and moans of a man and woman rang clearly to my room, frightening me to the core. Apparantly, I was being spared of such pain, or it was being saved for later.

I threw the covers down to my feet, noticing that I was wearing a very light, short blue nightgown. I looked at my leg, where I had thought a piece of wood had speared clear through. There was a light scar, but it should have only been hours ago that it was impaled into my calf. I let out a breath I had no idea I'd been holding and looked around my surroundings.

Which, was when _he_ caught my eye.

A man stood in front of the window, the light from my bedside candle cast him in a shadow, but I could clearly see his arms crossed over his chest. Was this my punisher? Was he here to make me scream like the others? I grabbed the blankets and pulled them back up towards me. The man stood up straighter, taking his weight off the window.

"You're awake," he spoke in a velvety smooth voice. It calmed me immediately. "I'm sorry, for the noise," he said, referring to the screams. "It'll only be another day before they're done." He started taking steps towards me, but I tensed, pushing myself closer to the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked warily. I was shocked by my voice. It seemed smoother than it had ever been. The screams subsided for a moment. "Where am I?" I tried again.

The man cautiously stepped forward and sat in a rocking chair close to my bed, putting himself in the light. My breath caught. He was stunningingly beautiful. His hair was in a mess on top of his head, falling in front of his eyes and curling around his ears. His lashes were long and thick, framing his beautiful topaz eyes. His face was chiseled, as if from marble, his jaw strong and he was _striking_. I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as him. My hands shook as I relaxed, letting the blankets fall to my waist.

"My name is Edward," he said finally, pleasing me with his lovely voice. "You've been here for three days. The city is completely burned to the ground." My stomach flipped and I swallowed heavily. "I found you and two others outside, you were seriously injured. My family and I took the three of you in. But... you're not exactly alive anymore."

My brow furrowed as I looked at him. Edward sat forward in his chair, studying me curiously. "What am I, then?" I asked quietly. Almost afraid of the answer. Edward took a deep breath and looked down to his hands.

"You, me, my entire family, and soon the two you were with... we're all vampires," he said seriously. My stomach lurched again. My hand flew to my chest and I realised that there was no pumping against my breast, no tell-tale heart that usually gave me away.

"My heart's not beating..." I murmured. Edward shook his head.

"You've been frozen in time, essentially," he explained. "You, like the rest of us, are stuck in this half life. You're far from alive, but you're also far from rotting six feet under."

"What exactly... do I do now?" I asked, fighting back a sob.

"We'll have to start training you, I suppose. You'll need to learn to control your strength, and your... bloodlust." I froze.

"We drink blood?" I stammered. There was loud screaming.

"Yes," Edward said grimly. "It is the only way for us to survive. We can drink human blood or animal blood. Humans satiate us better, but ethically, it's probably better to hunt animals."

"I don't want to... _eat_ a person," I mumbled grimly. Edward chuckled.

"We're more than happy to oblige," he said with a cute grin across his lips. "My family will be pleased to hear that. We all drink from animals, and we'd be more than happy to help you." I nodded and just stared at him. We were both quiet for a while, the screaming continuing in the background.

"May I get up?" I asked softly. Edward smiled and nodded, standing up and holding out a hand to help me. I took it, and swung my feet out before standing up, finding myself barely reaching his chin.

"There is a bathroom, through that door," Edward said, pointing towards a small, white door, sitting in the cream walls. "I'll be waiting out here for you. I'm sorry, but I can't really leave you alone." I stood up and nodded, walking shakily towards the door.

I turned on the water, running it over my face and tried to gain control of my shaking limbs. I leaned into the sink, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I was _dead_ essentially. I stood up straight, flattening out the wrinkles in the nightgown and looked into the mirror.

I jumped.

My hair waved almost beautifully around my shoulders and down my back. My face, which I had tried to avoid looking at was striking, paler than before and my lips were full and red. My eyes, as well, were a terrifying shade of crimson, and I realised that what Edward said must have been true. I once again placed my hand across my heart, not entirely missing the panicked beats. I don't know how long I stared at myself, the terrifying image of myself, but eventually I turned towards the door, the single hook holding a robe nailed to the back of it was just another dull white against the cream. I opened the door and stepped through, looking up to see Edward standing across the room, watching me nervously.

"We're in the lighthouse, aren't we?" I asked, glancing out of the window at the ocean. I hugged my arms awkwardly, to keep from thinking about how small the nightgown was.

He nodded. "My family and I have been living here from time to time. our last time here was about twelve years ago." I sat down next to him on the bed and watched him curiously. I tried not to stare, though it was very hard to do. Edward watched me as well.

"My siblings were certain that ghosts lived here. Alice said that a woman saved her from drowning when she was younger. I suppose that that was all of you." Edward smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and nodded. We sat in silence a few moments longer, neither one speaking, both staring.

Finally, Edward broke our silence. "Do you want to go into the city?" he asked. "And, see what we can salvage?" I nodded. The screams lessened for a moment, and I realised it would be a very good idea to get away from them, whatever they were, for a while. Edward stood up and reached into the small cupboard adjacent to the bed. he pulled out some clothes and placed them in front of me, passing me a coat and a pair of boots from the closet as well before he left.

I slipped out of the nightgown easily, folding it and placing it near my pillow. I shimmied into the brown tights and pulled on the woollen socks, then slipped the peach dress over top, buttoning it up the front. I pulled on the dark peacoat and the tall, fur lined boots. I flicked my hair onto my shoulders and untied the pink ribbon from my wrist, tying back the hair to the side of my face. I opened the door and met Edward outside. He was dressed as well in his winters finest and smiled brilliantly at me, passing me a new pair of mittens. I imagined that mine were ruined, covered in my blood.

Edward took my hand in his, before I could pull on the mittens and led me down a winding staircase, at the end of which was the front door. Edward held out a key and unlocked the door before taking my hand again and leading me outside. What I wanted to know the most, was if he had felt the wonderful surge of electricity that passed through me when I felt his touch.

* * *

**Snap. I hope you like. I've got up to chapter six written, but I REALLY want to wait until I'm regularly updating this before I start posting it. Review!**


	3. Trois

**This story is now dedicated to shootdangit, who mentions it in every review of every story. To Ferrin Landry who was one of the first people to read it, and this chapter goes to CoryMichael, who is talking to me right now and who I've been teasing with with little snippets.**

**OF COURSE I'm going to work on this one! It's my favourite! It may just been an experimentation with descriptive tone, but I love it so much, and I'm so excited for it. :)**

**Camarilla and Clandestine will be updated at the same time, and since these three storiesare full of all sorts of full length story action, I've decided to work on two more short stories that will fluff/humor it up for you guys while you wait!**

**I'll work on them a little later today, and hopefully my top secret story will be ready to be posted by the time this one is finished!**

**Chapter notes? I know a lot of you were wondering why Bella seems so accepting of this life, and why she isn't asking about Alice or Emmett, but it makes sense to me because I had all of this already written out. So it should be explained here, or in the next chapter. **

**Trois is three in french!**

* * *

**Trois:**

Edward led me carefully down the stairs and over the field of ripped up snow. As we approached the city I saw all the broken, burned buildings, black and charred remains of the once tall and proud mansions that they were. Hollow stone walls stood around courtyards of nothing, ashes and broken furniture piled inside of them.

"Be careful," Edward said softly. "We're basically indestructable, but it still wouldn't be nice to be hurt." He offered me a _gorgeous_ crooked grin and I found myself smiling back at him. We found my house, completely burned to the ground, except for one room; my parents' room. The walls were charred, and the furniture was tossed around, probably from an explosion, but everything was basically the same. The wallpaper was yellowing with age. I grabbed Edward's hand and made him stop. He looked at me curiously while I stared from outside the iron gate at the place that we'd barely escaped from.

"This is my house..." I murmured, opening the gate with a _creak_ and leading him inside. I passed the staircase, or the bottom three steps of it, the railings feebly reaching up for the sky. I wanted to cry, as I looked at the last reminder of my parents. I stumbled over the debris and felt Edward's hands on my waist, steadying me before I could fall and really hurt myself. Or dirty myself, as the case may be. I stopped, at the foot of the four poster bed and stared at the old metal trunk. All of our prized possessions were in there. Mom had kept dresses, for Alice and I and a fine suit for Emmett. She had jewels and photos and old keepsakes. I had to have this trunk with me.

"Edward," I murmured. "Can we take this back to the lighthouse? It was my parents, and I never opened it." I stared at the lock, the key was in my old coat, back in my new plain room.

"Certainly, we can pick it up on the way back in. Where are your parents?" he asked softly. I turned to him and smiled.

"Mother died from the influenza, when we were only small. Father left me in charge while he went off to the war. He died last year." Edward looked at me, not in pity, but with caring. He was truly sorry that I had lost them. He held out his arms to me and I found myself walking into him, pressing myself firmly against his chest and holding on for dear life. I rested my head on his shoulder, turning into his neck and he buried his face into my hair, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I shook from sobbing without tears.

"Thank you," I croaked. Edward held me tightly one last time and let me go, holding onto my arms as he looked over my face. He wiped my cheeks with his mittened thumbs, though there weren't any tears. "I'm sorry," I murmured, backing away from him and smiling sheepishly. "You don't even know me, and I'm acting like a fool." Edward chuckled and shook his head, turning with me to head back out to the road.

"It's not a problem. You've been through a lot. After all, I did change you." My head shot up to him.

"You were the one who made me a vampire?" I asked. He nodded, a small grin on his lips.

"When we heard the fighting start, my sister and I were waiting for it to end, watching from the lighthouse. I saw you and your siblings coming, I could smell your blood, and I knew that at that rate, you wouldn't make it long. I went out to help the three of you inside, and then I had to... bite you. It was the only way. My father would have done the same. Your sister wasn't doing well so Rosalie, my sister, changed her. And, when we told your brother what was happening he begged not to be left behind. Rosalie bit him as well." I was shocked.

"So... they're the ones in the house, all that awful screaming?" He nodded grimly.

"It's a very painful change. But it will mean nothing soon, their change will be done in another day." We'd reached a more central part of town, where a few shops used to be. Edward walked into one battered building while I headed inside another. He told me to take anything I found that I could use, or that I wanted. I picked up a large fabric bag and walked down the aisles. It was a hardware store, and what caught my eyes the most were the tiny packages of paints, the brushes, the canvases, and the papers. I filled my bag neatly, making the most use of the space that I could. I fit in all the different colours, duplicates of each one. Every type of brush, and stacked the papers inside. I tucked a package of canvases underneath my arms and left the dark store for the light that outside offered.

Edward was leaving just as I had come out as well. he peered into the bag, looking very satisfied with himself. "What did you find?" I asked. He grinned and came up next to me, opening the bag to let me peer inside. There were books and books of music and plain composer's sheets. He'd found several pots of ink and pens as well. I showed him what was in my bag and his eyes brightened.

"You like art?" he asked excitedly as we started towards the lighthouse. I nodded.

"It's the one thing that I've been good at since I was very small. Father loved watching me paint. I don't know how many times I've had to do the living room walls over because it had gotten out of hand." Edward chuckled and I laughed brightly, feeling a smile reach my eyes for the first time since the war started. With my new strength it was all too easy to place our bags on top of the trunk and pick up one end each in one hand, starting our way back 'home' as it would start to be called.

Edward and I walked into the living room, placing the trunk next to a couch. I ran upstairs, he was close in pursuit and left my goods on my bed, taking off my boots and coat as well. I might have looked strange, in dark tights _and_ socks, my dress a contrasting colour, but it didn't matter too much in these times.

Edward was waiting downstairs for me, his coat and mittens gone as well. He sat in a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt, the navy vest was left opened across his chest and he wore the thick woollen socks as well. I sat down next to him nervously, holding the key I'd taken from my old coat.

"If you want me to leave, while you do this, that's fine," he murmured, touching my arm hesitantly. I felt the shock again. We both jumped. He _must_ have felt it as well. I looked up into his brilliant eyes which were watching me just as seriously as I was watching him.

"It's alright," I managed. "I'd rather not be alone, to do this." Edward nodded and smiled sweetly at me, running his hand up and down my arm. I placed the key in its slot, just as the screams upstairs had begun to subside. It was hard to distinguish which was my twin brother, and which was my younger sister. Their voices were both so harsh and hoarse. Edward lifted up the lid with me and the first thing I saw was a black and white picture of my parents on their wedding day. My hand went to my mouth as I reached out slowly to pick up the fragile frame, the black and white figures inside looking so beautiful and happy.

"That's them," I said, passing him the picture. "Charlie and Renée." There was a removable drawer, underneath I knew there was our dress clothes. In the drawer which was more of an opened box, there were neatly arranged jewelry boxes, all of Mothers' favourite and most expensive possessions. There were photo albums filled with pictures of my parents' younger years, and of my brother, sister and I when we were younger, right up until Mother died. I left everything where it was and stood up, lifting out the drawer and placing it on the coffee table.

We were met with folds and fold of rich silks and linens. Satin bows and lacey corsets. The fanciest dresses that mother had saved for Alice and me, that we never got to wear. I took them out and shook them, admiring the bold reds, golds and greens. My favourite was blue silk, with lace on the sleeves and bust. I shook them out and laid them out across the couch. Edward watched me as I dug through a mountain of dresses and fine vests, before I reached three packages, wrapped in brown paper. Our names were elegantly written across each one. I pulled out my own, leaving Alice and Emmett's for when they were awake and ready to see it.

"Do you mind," I asked. "If I took this out? I think it's something really special." Edward smiled and nodded, giving me the okay to go ahead. I gently untied the string that was holding it together and peeled away the packaging paper. I let out a shaky breath as I realised what exactly the white lace and pearls were. I stood up, lifting out the wedding gown and holding it in front of me. The sleeves were a thin lace in a beautiful pattern that curled down to my elbows, and the bodice was silk, covered in lace and tiny beads. The skirt flared out from the waist, coming to my ankles, and was decorated with intricate stitching and the same lace. I looked down at it, smoothing it across my stomach before I looked back up at Edward.

He was slack-jawed, staring at me in awe. He stood up slowly and stood in front of me. I felt my stomach jumping in my chest and I couldn't look away from his gorgeous features. Edward stepped towards me slowly, never removing his eyes from mine. I'm pretty sure I started to hyperventilate from the intensity of his gaze, because my grip on the dress loosened, my arms falling to my sides. Edward's hands reached up, holding onto my arms and I gasped sharply. I think I started to faint because he caught me in his arms and looked at me worriedly. I started breathing again, though it wasn't uncomfortable not to breathe. Edward took the dress from my hands and threw it behind him, back on the couch. I saw him search over my face while I breathed in heavily.

"Are you alright?!" he asked in an almost panicked tone. I nodded furiously and tried to stand up on my own. Edward grinned at me while I flustered about, trying to organise myself. He wouldn't let go of my arms, but it made the butterflies in my stomach that I was beginning to enjoy. Finally he let me go and the two of us let out small nervous laughs. I straightened out the skirt of my dress and Edward held onto his vest.

"I think it's time that you went for your first hunt."


	4. Quatre

**I am terribly sorry for the wait. Trust me, I would hate it if I was reading something and they took this long. Intoxicated by his Presence is doing a much better job at the whole multiple story updating than me.**

**My laptop is broken, firstly, which is the main reason for the lack of motivation.  
My Mom had to go to the hospital last night and I was with her for several hours, and she's been sick off and on. So I haven't gotten a chance to reread any of the chapters I've been putting up**

**I do have an awesome bruise from donating blood though. It's great!  
I decided to post this since I already had it written. so I'll work on something else soon!**

**Quatre is four in french! And, it's the name of a character from Gundam Wing. Remember?**

* * *

**Quatre:**

Exhilarating, is the first word that comes to mind. It was a completely different experience than anything else I had ever done, giving myself over to my instincts, running that fast. It was unbelievable, to feel that free. It was frightening, to feel that vicious. Edward had eaten with me. The taste of animals was unusal, but something that I could become accustomed to. He found me, once he was done. I was furiously wiping blood away from my mouth with my sleeve. My front was completely covered in the warm red liquid. Edward looked neater than me, but was still as dirty. He took my hand and ran with me back to the lighthouse.

Inside there were whimpers instead of screaming, their voices completely shot from all the yelling. We ran upstairs together and Edward went into my room, drawing me a bath while I peered into the crack in the door of my brothers' room.

A beautiful fair woman sat by Emmett's bedside. He was sweating profusely, the sheets tangled around him, his hair in a mess. I could see slight differences in him, but he was still the same man I loved. The woman sighed as Emmett was overcome in pain. She reached out a hand to brush the curls from his eyes, and let her hand cup his cheek. I smiled at the tender motion, but remembering how filthy I was, returned to my room.

I tapped lightly on the door. Edward was crouched in front of the bathtub, turning the taps as the water reached its fill. He had taken off his vest and shirt, his muscles flexing underneath his undershirt as he moved. I watched his broad chest and shoulder, mesmerised by him. He stood up and smiled at me, blood still caked to his neck and collar. I smiled back at him and started to undo the buttons at the top of my dress. Edward took this as his cue to leave, and with a sheepish smile moved past me out the door.

I let the dress fall down to the floor, and took off the tights and socks in one go. I stepped into the bathwater carefully. It felt so hot to my icy skin, but it was soothing, almost as if I was human. I let out a tiny moan through my lips and sunk farther down into the water, letting it cover my head completly before coming back up.

I reached for a wash cloth and found different soaps as well. I washed myself thoroughly, cleaning my hair before the water could become too bloodied. It was a pinkish tone when I got out, picking up a towel Edward had left for me. I wrapped my hair into a towel, and tucked one around my bare body.

In the cupboard in my room I found more clothes. I pulled on a pair of blue tights and a green dress with a low, square neckline and sleeves that reached my elbows. It's skirt flared out slightly from my waist, and it reached a little below my knees. I pulled on a pair of dark wool socks over the tights and dried my hair before pinning back the sides and heading down the hallway.

I passed the rooms with my brother and sister, and headed for one at the end of the hallway. I passed the stairs and heard Edward moving inside. I rapped lightly on the door.

Edward was wearing a pair of brown pants, his white shirt partly tucked inside, but unbuttoned the whole way. His hair was wet, messy across his head. He smiled at me and buttoned the bottom of his shirt. I grinned back at him, a little nervously.

"I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I thought I'd come and wait for you," I told him. Edward nodded and smiled warmly, standing back to allow me to walk into his room. His was furnished in much the same fashion as my own. An old bed, a clothes cupboard, and a wardrobe, only he had a record player in one corner. I walked over to look at some of the cases filed into a box.

"There isn't much else for us to do, before my parents get home," Edward said. I turned to see him tucking in the back of his shirt, looking a considerable amount neater than before. "I suppose we can clean, a bit." Ah, now that was a good idea.

"Where can I find some things for the washing?" I asked, thinking of my bloodied and burned clothes.

"I can get those for you, they'll be out by the door, but I suppose you can pack up the trunk, or wash those dresses as well, if you want. We can move it up to your room later," he said, holding the door open for me. I started down the stairs and into the living room while Edward went outside. Through the window I saw a clothesline. After wrapping up my wedding dress and placing it back in the bottom I replaced the drawer and picked up the pile of dresses and vests. Edward was walking back towards the front of the house, a pail of warm water and a washboard in his gand. He stopped near me while I pinned up the last dress and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm going to get some soap, and my clothes," he said, walking with me back to the house. I went upstairs and picked up my clothes in the bathroom, and the ones I had been wearing the night of the attack. I heard Emmett let out a loud cry and I froze in front of his door. The woman stood up like a flash, at his side in a moment. She crouched by his bed and held his face in her hands. Emmett immediately calmed. Jealousy streaked through me. I wanted to be the one to take care of my brother, but I knew I was in no shape to do that at that moment. I opened the door and it creaked as I stepped inside. The woman turned to me. Her features were even more striking than I could have imagined. She had the same striking eyes as Edward.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, stunned by her looks. "I was looking for my brothers' old clothes. We're washing up, now." The woman smiled and pointed towards a cloth bag hanging on the doorknob.

"Your sisters are in there as well," she said, stopping me before I could leave. I turned to her and smiled, my eyes fixed to the floor. "You're Bella, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," I murmured.

"My name is Rosalie Hale. I'm Edward's adoptive sister, I suppose you could say. Your brother here spoke so highly of you, when he wanted to be changed," she finished. I nodded.

"We're all we have," I said softly before walking away. Seeing Emmett like that, and talking to a woman who's features made me nervous, was uncomfortable. I wanted to leave.

Edward was waiting outside, fixing up the washing water. "I can do that," I called, hurrying to him, still clutching all of the clothes in my hand.

"I can help, it's no trouble," he said, watching me carefully.

"No, please, it's fine," I stammered. I was truthfully embarrassed about the state of my clothes. "You can... find something else to do. I can do this." I smiled, trying to reassure him. Edward nodded and slowly turned back to the house, glancing back at me from over his shoulder. I would have started with clothes that had been less soiled, if they weren't all covered in blood. I washed Edward's first, my stomach fluttered at the thought of holding his things in my hand. I wrung them out once they were clean and hung them up on the line. Then, I set into work on my things.

An hour later I dumped out the water and started back up to the house. Edward came out to meet me, glancing up at the clothes drying, and took the washboard and pail from me, smiling warmly as we walked inside.

"What did you do to occupy yourself?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"I tidied up around, and got your brother and sisters' rooms ready. They'll be another floor up. Right now they're in Rosalie and Jaspers' rooms."

"Jasper?" I asked lightly.

He nodded. "Jasper is my brother. I suppose I should say, we're an adoptive family. Esme and Carlisle are our parents, and Rosalie, Jasper and I are the children. It's been a good existance, since meeting all of them. We've become quite the family." He chuckled breezily, but my smile would barely stretch out.

"You know, Bella," Edward said softly, stepping closer to me. "If you wish it, there is no reason why the three of you couldn't be part of our family too." My stomach did those strange flip flops again as I watched him press himself closer to me. "Carlisle would be more than happy to have more people in the house. We'd love nothing more than if you chose to live with us." I stared into his brilliant golden eyes, and the nervous pangs in my chest faded away.

"Edward, I would love to," I whispered. He smiled beautifully and grabbed me in an enthusiastic hug, swinging me around and laughing happily. His happiness was contagious, and I found myself laughing with him, staring down at his handsome face. When he set me down he quickly kissed my cheek and ran to the next room. I was frozen there, one hand touching the burning skin of my cheek while I stared at the doorway.

I heard the soft tinkling keys of a piano, and when I peered into the sitting room, Edward was sitting with blank paper in front of him, carefully sounding out the opening chords of a new song. I smiled at him and walked up behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He smiled a beautifully crooked smile and turned his head to the side to look at me.

"I'm going to go upstairs and paint," I said softly. He nodded and waited for me to start up the stairs before picking up his playing again.

I tried my hardest to ignore the terrible, gutteral yelling from my sisters' room. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but just hearing those sounds frightened me beyond belief. I felt terrible, for not being with her, and for choosing this moment to be selfish beyond compare, but I couldn't do it. Instead, I walked into my room and firmly shut the door, sitting a canvas on a nail in the wall near my window, I began pulling out paints and brushes, using the packaging as a palette.

I had nothing in my mind that wanted to jump onto the canvas, so instead I painted the icy bank, the sharp rocks and the tempestuous rolling sea outside my window. I put careful detail onto each and every wave, and when I finished I was not ready to finish. I stared around at the terrifyingly blank walls and frowned. I couldn't stop myself.

I picked up my makeshift palette and walked to my bedside, picking up a tiny brush and dipping into the black I pulled it against the wall, letting it guide itself into an intricate pattern. I carried it throughout the room, adding colours here and there, finally covering an entire wall how I saw fit. I put the palette down, washing my brushes in the sink of the bathroom. I wiped my brow, though it showed no signs of fatigue. There was a soft rapping at my door, a loud moan.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called. "May I come in?" I stuck my head from the bathroom door, washing the paint from my hands as I called to him.

He stepped inside and froze once he saw my wall. "My," he murmured. "You've certainly been busy!" I giggled and turned off the water, taking a towel to dry my hands in. I walked out with a lighter step, feeling more at ease than when I had first woken up.

"I wanted to tell you, that my parents will be here soon. I've heard them coming." I rose my eyebrows.

"Your super hearing can go that far?" I teased. Edward chuckled and grinned, shaking his head.

"No, I can read minds, though." My face fell. Please, sweet God in heaven above, don't let him have heard what I've been thinking. "You can relax though, I haven't been able to read you for some reason..." I sighed in relief. At least now I could continue to oggle him.

"Why do you get to read minds?" I asked curiously as we headed to the hallway. Edward explained that certain strong human traits can be carried over as a vampire, and amplified to create a special power. Edward could read faces well when he was alive, and as such as a vampire, he could literally read minds. His brother was also exceptionally gifted, having the ability to feel and change emotions.

Just as he had finished packing away his score and had finished his little vampire lesson of the day, I heard car wheels rumbling down the road. My stomach lurched, remembering the blaring horns and screeching tires from only three nights ago. I peeked out of the living room window, feeling Edward close behind me, staring out over my head.

The car parked outside was clearly a newer model, looking practically untouched. From it climbed a simply beautiful woman with wavy caramel hair and the same coloured eyes as Edward. His Mother, I thought. From the drivers' side came a handsome man with blonde hair, who smiled at the woman lovingly, walking around to wrap his arm around her. His Father. A young man with dark blonde hair and tired eyes stood out of the back seat and pushed his door shut behind him as he began to walk around and towards the house, carrying two large bags.

"Come," Edward said lightly, taking my hand and heading towards the door. "They don't even know you're here. They left long before the attack." Edward opened the door and stepped out a little in front of me, but pulled me close to his side on the small porch. His arm was around my waist, leading me towards the steps that his family were approaching.

"Edward!" His mother exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again! We have missed... you..." she froze when she caught my eye.

"Mother, Father," Edward began slowly. "This is Isabella, Bella. She's a new addition to our family." They both looked quickly between my eyes, his eyes, and his hand on my waist. Edward must have caught it as well for he jumped and explained; "No! Not like that, she's only been awake for about a day. The city is completely gone, it was attacked a few days ago, burned to the ground. Bella and her brother and sister were injured, and tried to get here for safety. Rose and I came out to help them, but they were all pretty far gone."

"So you changed them all?" The man asked. Edward nodded, smiling sadly. His mother looked between us once again, and then looked to her husband. They stared at each other for a beat and then turned to me, wide smiles on their faces.

"Well, Bella," Edward's father said. "It's so good to meet you. I certainly hope you'll be staying with our family for a long time." I smiled, feeling safe now that I was accepted and shook his hand happily. "My name is Carlise," he said happily. "And this, is my wife; Esme."

She stepped forward quickly and swooped me into a giant hug. I held her back tightly, feeling the love pouring out of her. I had not felt such love in a long time. "So wonderful to have you, dear," Esme murmured against my hair. When she stepped away I smiled at her the best I could, trying to convey how thankful I was that she wasn't throwing me out. Though she still might, once she saw what I did to the wall.

"This is my brother Jasper," Edward said, holding a hand out to the last blonde, making his way over the step to shake my hand.

"Pleasure, Bella," Jasper said with a grin. I smiled back.

"Thank you so much," I said to them finally, in a soft voice. "For letting my family and I stay here. Really, and for this second chance," I added, looking to Edward. "Thank you." Edward grinned at me an placed his hand on my back, guiding me inside. We all met in the living room. Jasper placed the bags on the coffee table and we stood around each other, while they took off their jackets and scarves.

"Bella's brother and sister are being changed, too," Edward informed them. "Rosalie's been watching them. It should actually be close to the time," Edward noted.

And, as if right on cue, the screaming upstairs escalated like I'd never heard before. I rushed up the stairs, the others close behind me and I burst into my sisters' room, grabbing her hand as she thrashed on the bed.


	5. Cinq

**I must apologise profusely yet again. This story is seriously beating me in the brain, even if I do like it. It's because of the mixed response I'm getting from it. While most of the response is absolutely spectacular, the other response makes me want to delete this story and never ever write it again, I haven't worked on this in ages.**

**I posted an FAQ on my homepage. I really can't handle the same questions beind repeated over and over again. It's ridiculous. I'm trying to write this as a real story, so that rather than set events happening in each chapter, things are more revealed as time goes on. Like, the question everyone keeps asking me about why Bella doesn't help Alice and Emmett or doesn't want to see them is answered in this chapter. Patience is required! You didn't stop halfway through Twilight and email Mrs. Meyer and ask her if Edward and Bella were going to hook up already, were you? I know it's different because I haven't gotten this all posted and written, but _patience._**

**This story doesn't even stay on the level it's been on so far, it takes a completely different story line, so please, if it confuses the hell out of you, stop trying to understand it and go read something else. I've been beaten to death about this. I'm just trying to complete it now.**

**Cinq is five in french.**

**

* * *

**

Cinq:

She was completely still.

Completely quiet.

"Alice?" I breathed out quietly. Edward and Jasper stood behind me, while Carlisle and Esme had gone to check on Emmett and Rosalie. Her scarlet eyes opened and she turned to me, a slight frown on her face.

"Bella?" she asked nervously. "What's happened?" I smiled, feeling sobs wracking my body. I threw myself at her with such force it knocked us into the wall, denting it a little, but I squeezed her to my breast with as much love as I could muster.

"Alice, the city is gone," I murmured, knowing full well that she would hear it. "It's completely destroyed, and we were nearly killed. Well... I suppose it's difficult to explain. These people saved us," I said softly, motioning towards Edward and Jasper behind us.

"Perhaps we could leave Jasper to explain to her, Bella," Edward said, eyeing his brother curiously. "Alice will need some time, from someone who fully understands what is happening." He smiled kindly to me and held out a hand. I stood up and took it, but turned back to my sister.

"Let me know when you are ready, and I will come," I said to her strongly. She gave me a weak smile and watched as I left, Edward's hand strong on my back. As soon as we had left the house I took off running, feeling a thick lump in my throat, tears begging to be released. I pushed myself as hard as I could, Edward's voice was calling my name and he was frantically trying to catch up to me.

I knew he just wanted to make sure I didn't get into trouble, but I knew what I was doing. I wasn't going to be so rash as to attack someone, or even go far enough to smell a human. I burst into a clearing. A bear pawing in the stream looked up in surprise and it took me seconds to take it down, to start sucking it dry. There was another one nearby, and I took it down as well, finishing them both dry to the bone by the time Edward caught up with me.

He was panting heavily as he slowed, staying a distance away from me and looking at what was around me. My dress was completely covered in blood, my chin caked in it. I licked my lips and wiped my face in my arm. Without speaking to him I picked up the bears and disposed of them underneath a tree, hiding them from the rest of the forest.

I felt ashamed at my lack of self control. I was frightened for my brother and sister, and I was in such despair. I wanted to help them, but it was almost impossible, when I could barely help myself. I tried not to meet his gaze in my attempt to pass him and head back to the house. I was too ashamed of myself to look at him.

His arm was there, in front of me, his hand holding on to my arm. I looked up at him slowly. And he was watching me so carefully. And he gave me a beautiful smile, the sympathy still in his eyes.

I couldn't watch him any longer. I turned and bent down on my knees in front of the river, splashing my face with water and using the skirt of my dress to wipe my face. I hoped that I got everything off. And, once I was done I stayed there, knelt along the side of the river, staring into the water, listening to it hiss and splash as it ran along rocks, downstream towards some larger body of water. My face was blank, my eyebrows, lips, eyelids, relaxed. I felt him, before I heard him. Standing behind me, and then kneeling beside me.

"Bella." His voice saying my name was when it sounded the best, I decided. I tilted my head upwards slightly, motioning for him to continue. "Don't feel bad," he murmured. "It isn't your fault, Alice just needs time. I'm sure that she'll be fine soon. You just need to be there for her, and let her hunt when she needs to. We'll protect her." I bit my lip, sucking on it for a moment before releasing it, and stared out at the river. The water kept it's pace. It hadn't changed since we had begun to talk, but something in me had.

I realised, that I was interested, in Edward. Listening to him, the way his tone was trying to assure me that it would all be okay, it was so sweet and kind of him to care for me in this way. And I knew that he did care, too. I could see it, in his face.

I suddenly felt embarrassed, to be sitting here caked in blood and soaking wet. I turned to him, ready to look him in the face and smile, stand up and go home. I was ready to do all of that.

But, when I turned, his hands grabbed the sides of my face and his lips had crashed onto mine, his head turned to the side to gain better access to my mouth. I let him in. It felt so good to be with him like this, and it felt so good to feel his hands on me, holding me tightly, rubbing my arms, my waist, paying no mind to the fact that his own hands were being dirtied by my dress. I moaned as his hands pushed me closer to the grass, moving one arm to brace my back, and his tongue pushed further into my mouth.

I let myself fall back into the grass and Edward moved on top of me, his lips still frantically working with my own. My eyes were closed, but I could still make out some of the light from the sun through them. God, I never thought anything could be so sweet, so fast, so delicious as this. We stopped, pulling apart to take in unnecessary breaths. I was gasping, practically, for air, as was Edward. His arms were still close to my sides and we looked at each other through heavy eyelids.

Something must have dawned on him, however, as he very quickly stood up, shook a little as he ran his hands through his hair, still fighting for breath, his eyes wider. I was letting out small sounds with every exhale, my legs moving weakly, the skirt of my dress riding up. My arms were moving towards my face but stopped halfway through, unsure of what to do next. My eyes rolled in my head as I attempted to take in what had just happened.

"Bella," Edward groaned out loudly, rubbing his red hands in his pants. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, thanks to my hands. "Bella, I'm sorry," he croaked, still not facing me. I slowly crouched up onto my knees, watching him carefully as he nervously fiddled with his vest. "I really, really should not have done that. That was completely out of line, completely ungentlemanlike..."

I stood then, and carefully slipped my arms around his waist, reaching up to kiss the nape of his neck. He turned his head slightly towards me and froze. I let my hands find his and rested my cheek against his back.

"Don't apologize," I murmured. He slowly turned around, never letting go of my hands. "I didn't mind, at all." I watched as his eyes brightened and his lips curled into a beautiful grin. I smiled as well, back at him, making sure that my chest was as close to his as possible, it felt more natural that way. We looked deep into each others' eye's. It felt good to do so, but I also couldn't deny the twists in my stomach, it was also quite clear to me that, had I been human I would be a bright red.

"Bella," Edward started carefully. "Would... would you mind if I kissed you again?" He was being careful this time, trying not to let things get out of hand like they had before. In response I smiled and tilted my head forward and to the side, meeting his happily.

We got back to the house just as the sun sank into the ocean. Carlisle and Esme were in the sitting room, politely ignoring my trunk. I discreetly let go of Edward's hand and moved around them, putting the drawer back in place and lifting it to bring upstairs. Edward hurried to take one end. While it wasn't at all heavy to me in this new condition, I smiled and thanked him for his help. We brought it into my room, placing it at the foot of my bed. As I moved towards the bathroom, ready to take another bath, there was a tug on my arm and I turned to see Edward, watching me closely. He filled the gap between us and firmly pressed his lips against my own. I sighed into him and smiled against his soft lips. Edward smiled warmly at me and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear before kissing me chastely and heading back towards his room.

There was this feeling in my chest, after he'd left. It was the first time, since my parents' death that I felt... full. And, I decided I liked it that way. I stepped out of my dress and tights, slipping into the warm water of the bath and completely immersing myself before wiping my hair back, and scrubbing the blood and dirt from my skin. The bubbles were thick and almost foamlike, I ran my fingers through them, watching how they slid from my skin. They did the same on my leg as I lifted out to rest along the edge of the tub.

"Bella, I was wondering if..." Edward opened the door and stepped inside, his shirt untucked and his hands in his pants pockets. He froze immediately, and I watched his eyes move down the length of the bathtub to my bare leg sticking out. "Oh God," he sputtered and hastily turned around. I giggled as I shrank back into the water, taking my leg in with me. "I'm so sorry!" He insisted, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"It's alright, Edward, you can turn around." He turned to face me, and the embarrassment was written clearly all over his features. I grinned at him. "What were you going to ask?" He scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes from me.

"I can't remember," he mumbled before he turned to leave. I finished washing up quickly after that. I pulled on a blue dress, similar to the one I had been wearing, and a pair of green tights with the standard wool socks on my feet. I tied my hair up with a ribbon and piled the dirty clothes into a corner of the bathroom while the water drained.

The hallway was quiet when I peeked. All of the doors were closed, and I could barely hear the hushed conversations around the house. I walked up to Alice's door and lifted my fist, ready to rap lightly, when the door opened and I was face to face with Jasper.

He smiled, "She seems a little better now. You can talk to her, if you'd like." I nodded and he passed, heading down the stairs. As soon as he left, a feeling of calm spread over me and I stepped into Alice's room. She was sitting up in the bed, the covers folded down to her waist and she was staring out the window.

"Alice?" I asked softly. "How are you doing?" She was still. Completely still.

Then, her hand shot out to the window, though I'm not entirely sure she meant it to be so fast. I jumped. She reached over to the glass and touched it with one finger.

"How can you just accept all of this so easily?" her voice was barely a whisper, but I caught it. "Being a vampire... how can you just go along with what they say?"

"So you believe them then?" I asked quietly, sitting at the edge of her bed. Alice's eyes flickered to mine before going back to the glass. It cracked underneath her finger, a spider's web spreading out from her delicate hand.

"How can I not?" she murmured. "I can feel it, I'm different. Everything is so fast, too loud, I'm too strong. And I've seen, Bella. You remember how I used to see things?" I nodded. It was a strange quality of Alice's. It was sometimes useful, but it rarely happened. "I've seen about three things since I've woken up. I'm sure I completely frightened poor Jasper."

I noticed that when she spoke his name there was a small smile on her lips. I grinned myself. Had my little sister found someone of interest? Finally? "Jasper, eh?" I teased, nudging her side. She tried to glare at me, but a smile was on her lips.

"Don't tease me," she mumbled. We both laughed and I laid down next to her, bringing her into my arms. "Jasper's different. I can tell. I think he's the one I've been waiting for." I believed her. There was a gleam in her eye that told me that he was in one of her visions, if not all of them.

"I think that would be nice," I said. "I don't really know him, but he might be nice for you." Alice smiled and held onto me tighter.

"I think the same thing," she mumbled. "But, I don't know. It doesn't feel like it's the right time, for any of us. We've just died, and now we've got this entire new family. It's so strange..."

Alice would be all right, she'd come around, and she would get used to the vampire life. She was halfway there. But, as I slipped out of her room, I realised that what she said was right. This was too soon, for any of it. We'd just died. And here I was, falling all over Edward. I couldn't let Alice know.

Jasper was standing on the other side of the hallway when I shut the door, he smiled when he saw me and pushed his blonde waves from his face. "I was going to take Alice out to hunt, now. Carlisle and I were. Do you want to come?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks, but no. I've gone just a while ago. I think it's too much blood for me today." I smiled and Jasper put an arm on my shoulder, squeezing it, as if to assure me that everything would be okay. The motion was so kind that I felt a lump in my throat, and I turned to head down the hallway.

I waited for Jasper to go into Alice's room before I passed the staircase and the bathroom and found myself at Edward's door. I knocked, heard him moving inside. My eyes were cast to the floor as the door was pulled open. I stepped inside and he shut the door, just as Alice and Jasper walked out. She didn't see me. I couldn't let her see me.

"I don't think I can do this," I said softly. I still hadn't looked at him. we both listened, and everyone left. My brother left with them, I hadn't even seen him yet.

"Do what?" He asked, stepping towards me, he held on to my arms. He was so close.

"Be with you," I murmured. "Like this. Alice is having a hard time to adjust. And, maybe she's right. Maybe this is too soon, and I'm just forgetting everything so quickly. What would my parents think?"

Edward was quiet. He tilted my head up, so that I was looking him straight in the eye. "Is that what you want?" He asked quietly. "Bella, don't do this because you think it's what your parents, or your sister, would like."

I was still trying to figure out what 'this' was. I was fairly certain, that 'this' was my new life, this vampire life. 'This' was how I felt about Edward, and I didn't want to stop it. But I didn't want Alice to feel like I had completely given up on our family. On our parents. On her, and Emmett.

I looked into Edward's eyes, still a tinge of red from changing me. "Do what you want." We were so close, his chest was against mine, and my arms were around him tightly. His head was bent down, it was so dark. "Please, Bella. Do what you want." I sighed and leaned into him. "Please."

I did what I wanted. I unwrapped my arms from Edward, cupped his face and pulled him down to meet my lips. And, as no one was home, we continued for quite some time.


	6. Six

**WHAT IS THIS??? AN UPDATE!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**It's technically boxing day where I am, but if you're in America or the rest of Canada you've still got a bit of Christmas left!**

**Hope you guys had a good one! Also, Happy Hanukkah, Krazy Kwanzaa, Rockin' Ramadan, whatever it is you celebrate (even if Ramadan was a few months ago!) Happy Holiday season!**

**I hope you guys understood my reasons for doing what I did in this chapter. I did say that it was going to take a different perspective than the song!**

**I updated my rants, I'm home for another week or two, so I'll do what I can**

**Six is French for ... six! only it's pronounced like 'cease'!**

* * *

**Six:**

"Do you see anything over there?!" Emmett called, sifting through the debris of a market stand. Alice giggled as she ran through the various remains of buildings, the shells left behind from the fire, and Jasper followed close behind her, chasing- grabbing out at her which caused her to squeal even more. I could see it, straight away. And Alice knew, too, that they were meant to be together.

With that thought, I glanced over my shoulder at Edward, who was dutifully moving his way through splintered wood towards the entrance of the store. As if I had called his name, he turned to face me, a brilliant smile on his lips when he met my eyes. He winked, quickly, then turned back to the work at hand.

The six of us had agreed to go out, with nothing better to do than being cooped up inside the lighthouse. Esme and Carlisle stayed at home, making room for everyone in the small spaces provided, and also making plans on where we would go next. If anything ever happened to the town, it would be hard to explain six ghosts in a lighthouse.

"Oh, Bella come here. I've found something," Edward called, motioning for me to join him on the other end of the square. I left my brother and sister with Rosalie and Jasper, grinning madly as I jumped over rubbish and made my way to him. He held out his hand and brought me inside the dilapidated store.

I was barely given the chance to look around at the broken shelves and piles of debris, layers of dust before Edward's hands pinned me against the wall and his lips crashed against mine. I let out a soft moan as I melted into him, our bodies fitting perfectly together. My fingers wound forcefully into his hair and pressed his face even closer to mine, making it difficult for us to even open our mouths to each other. Edward's hands were on my lower back, pushing my body closer to his.

We moved so frantically.

It was like we treated it as the only time we'd have together. Like he was heading off somewhere without me. Like we'd never be able to do this again.

It was true, our time was limited. We didn't want anyone else to know, I was afraid my siblings would think I was adjusting to this too quickly and would pull away from me. But I needed... wanted this. I wanted him. It was all I could do to keep waiting until we found an opportunity to sneak away, or some valid excuse to be alone together without raising suspicion.

Our pace slowed and Edward's lips began pulling away from mine before going back in, over and over again. Soon, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I sighed and he grinned.

"I actually did have something to show you," he murmured. We both broke into soft laughter as he pulled away and took my hand.

I noticed we were walking through what was once a bakery. There were still goods lined on the shelves, scattered across the floor. The ash and mold made the room thick with a pungent odor.

"I'm sorry we have to come through here," Edward mumbled, helping me over the overturned counter top. "But it's the only way to get into the other store.

"What's in it?" I asked. Edward didn't reply, just pushed away the wood and old wallpaper that was barely holding the wall together. I peered through and the difference was astounding. Only the front half of this store had been touched by the fires, the rest was perfectly fine. And, it was filled with clothes.

"I think we could use some of that, don't you?" Edward asked, cocking his head towards the racks of dresses and suits. I grinned at him and nodded. "Let's go get the others to help. We'll be able to take everything that fits back in one go, then."

Edward took my hand to lead me outside when we heard it. A guttural snarl ripping through the air. There was a shout, a gunshot, and a scream. Two screams. More snarling and ripping.

Edward and I bolted.

Outside in the square I assessed everything that was happening. There was a truck, carrying army men, all looking terrified by whatever was happening. Rosalie and Jasper were pulling against Emmett and Alice, who... oh God.

"Alice!" I screamed, running at her.

"Bella, don't," Edward yelled, grabbing onto my hand forcefully.

"Stop it! Let go of me, I have to get to her, she's killing him!" What I should have been more worried about was Emmett's hands ripping apart the next person, than Alice's delicate teeth sunk into a neck.

"Bella, they're newborn, just like you, you'll react this way too, you don't want to kill anybody!" I growled at him and wrenched my arm from his hold, rushing to my brother.

Rosalie barely had Alice pinned to the ground, and my sister was snarling viciously, thrashing wildly underneath her hold. Jasper was holding Emmett underneath his armpits, forcing his arms up and cutting him off at the neck. There was serious strain in Jasper's face, his muscles were fighting hard against Emmett's sheer strength, and what terrified me was the blackness in Jasper's eyes. He wanted to react the same way they had, but was struggling- not only with Emmett but himself.

I launched myself onto my brother's waist and held on tightly, making sure he couldn't more. There was blood everywhere- two men dead. The shooting from the army men had stopped and I noticed they were driving away, terrified. I also noticed that my siblings wanted to run and attack them.

"Edward, run and get Mom and Dad," Rosalie yelled at him. Edward hesitated, looking between me and my brother and sister with wide eyes.

"I have to help them," he insisted. "Emmett's too strong!"

"No!" Rosalie and Jasper yelled. "You're the fastest, go get them so that they can help, we have to get out of here!" Edward nodded and in the blink of an eye was gone.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, pushing Alice's flailing arms farther into the ground. Jasper nodded, grunted against Emmett's force.

"Bella are you okay? You should be acting the same way as them!" he realized.

My brow furrowed. "No, I'm fine. I feel the exact same way I did before." I couldn't figure out why everyone was overreacting the way they were.

My head shot up, not only from Emmett's struggles, but when I heard footsteps. Edward, Carlisle and Esme came running up to us, Edward moving me out of the way quickly while Carlisle and Esme took my place.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked desperately, cupping my face and studying my eyes before running his hands frantically over my arms. "You're not thirsty?"

"No more than usual," I mumbled. "Why?" Edward's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you in a little while," he mumbled. "Go help with your sister." I nodded, vaguely aware of him swooping down and holding onto my brother. Rosalie smiled at me warily as I picked up Alice's bucking legs and she held strongly onto her arms and neck and we ran as best as we could back to the lighthouse.

Once we were back inside of the lighthouse Alice's screams started to subside. I raced to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of blood that the Cullen's had kept handy for us. I could only imagine that after being torn away from a feed Alice's throat would be burning for relief. Rosalie nodded as I hurried into the white room, pouring the red liquid down Alice's throat.

She paused to gulp it up and her muscles slowly loosened. She was breathing a mile a minute and looked around frightened as she wiped at the blood on her cheeks and licked at her fingers.

"What happened to me?" she asked shakily. She frowned at the tears and stains on her clothes and Rosalie passed her a new dress. Alice quickly began to change as the others were approaching the house.

"You attacked a human, Alice," I said softly. "You ripped him to pieces." Her eyes widened in terror.

"No..." she murmured. "I couldn't have..." I nodded solemnly, and she knew then that it was the truth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The door downstairs opened. Footsteps were banging on the steps.

"Never again," she muttered, staring out the window. "I'll never lose control like that ever again." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, letting her dry sob into my chest.

"Bella," Edward panted from the doorway. I looked up at him and my stomach plunged. His eyes were feverish and he was breathing heavily. "I need to talk to you." I nodded and left Alice with Rosalie who immediately began the comforting routine.

"We have to leave," Edward told me, grabbing on to my wrist and dragging me to my room.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. When he did not answer me I jerked my arm away from him angrily. He turned around to face me, his hand hovering over the drawer of my dresser. "What's wrong?"

"There was a vampire, among those men. He was an imposter. He saw you and Alice, and he decided he wanted you. Both of you. He's gone back with the soldiers for now, but as soon as he can get away he's coming after us. I have to get you away."

Without another word he turned and pulled out a trunk, throwing in as much clothes as he could. My hands started shaking. "He... he wants me?" I whispered. Edward nodded and he looked like his heart had just broken.

"You're going with me, right?" I asked, nearly begged. He just looked back at the trunk as he graciously packed a few of my paints. "Edward? Please answer me... you're going with me, right?"

He stood up stiffly and sighed. "Bella we have to split up, and we don't know what sort of conclusions he might have drawn from seeing us together. It's better if we split up. You and Esme are going to go on alone to the city. The rest of us are going to help with Emmett and Alice."

I shook my head. "No," I said forcefully. He looked shock. My whole body was shaking with anger. "No, Edward. I want you to go with me."

"Bella..." he began, trying to reason. "Bella, please..."

"No!" I shouted. We both paused as I tried to calm down. There was a lump in my throat, despite the fact that there was no way I could cry. "You told me to do what I want. And I what I want is you, Edward. Please don't make me leave you..." My voice choked off at the end as I tried to show him how much I could care for him. Before I could start my argument again he had crashed into me, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

He was kissing me so hard I could not kiss back. He pressed me to him firmly and I wrapped my arms strongly around his neck while his hands roamed all over my body. We groaned.

"God, Bella... I've waited so long for you, I can't lose you now..."

"Then come with me," I begged one last time, kissing him softly. His eyes danced as he studied mine and with a sigh and one final kiss he picked up the trunk and hurried into his own room. I followed after him.

I helped throw whatever clothes he had into the trunk. We managed to squeeze in a few books before locking it shut. I ran back to see my sister but she was not in her room.

The whole family had gathered downstairs as Carlisle explained the plan to them. Alice and Emmett looked up to me and both of their eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm going with Bella," Edward announced. Esme looked up at him surprised but they nodded. "We're ready to leave."

"Take it," Carlisle said, throwing Edward a key chain. Edward nodded and hurried outside. I rushed up to my brother and sister and hugged them tightly.

"It's not your fault," I assured them. "I'll see you again soon, alright? Just as soon as we find this guy and what he wants. Then we can all be together again." I thanked the Cullens for everything they were doing. Esme pulled me into a warm hug, as did Rosalie. Jasper kindly kissed my cheek before holding on to my sisters hand. Carlisle pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead in a motion I had not known in years. It was such a fatherly thing for him to do and I smiled at him.

"Give this to Edward. He knows where to go, and we'll meet you there when the time is right," I nodded and bid them farewell once again before walking outside.

Edward was sitting in the newest model of a vehicle I'd ever seen- and I had not seen many. The trunk was in the backseat and he held open the door for me, smiling warmly. I passed him the paper Carlisle had given me. He skimmed through it and nodded, helping me into my seat. He kissed me deeply before shutting the door and walking around to his side.

The car revved before we pulled out as fast as we could, driving through the remnants of my home and out onto the highway. I watched the burnt city fade away in the mirror and Edward held on to my hand tightly. My eyes met him.

"We'll be alright," he told me. "I promise."

* * *

**Review and let me know if you still even like me?**


	7. Sept

**Hello everyone! I am back from my hiatus as I previously stated in the update for Clandestine!**

**This chapter is a little bit of filly to develop Bella and Edward's relationship and hopefully set up the next few chapters! I have written an outline for my other stories, so when I update next I'll let you know an estimate of how many chapters there are left! This one has yet to be written, though.**

**I have to admit I feel terrible for not getting this out sooner! I had most of this written for AGES. But I faced two weeks from hell in universityl. Three tests. Three research papers. YEAH. I actually JUST finished a paper, and then opened this up, and decided I only wanted a couple more sentences! **

**Sorry if it is kind of short, it was five paged in word!**

**Sept means Seven in French, but is pronounces set!**

**

* * *

**

**Sept:**

Edward and I drove for half a day. We had stayed close to the coast, and I was shocked at how few people there were on the road. When the sun grew high we stopped and took cover. In those few moments Edward would hold me close and tell me about his family, how they came to be together. He always assured me that we would all be together soon again.

When dusk came we drove until we reached the edge of the city. Edward pulled over to the side of the road.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. I shrugged.

"I feel fine," I replied. He smiled at me, happiness evident in his eyes.

"I think we found your power," he said simply. "You should be going mad right now, the scent of humans is all over this area, and yet you're fine. You either have unnatural control for being so young, or you're just resistant to the smell." I was grinning with him now.

"So that means we can go undercover in the city while everyone else hides out?" I asked. He nodded and started up the car again, pulling on to the highway. "Where are we going to stay?" I asked, looking at the horizon that was rising up to meet us.

"Carlisle and I had an apartment in this city before the others joined our families. It's small, but it's all we need, really. We kept it as a place for any of us to go, if we had to get away from the house or each other." I nodded and watched as we drove into town, houses passed us quickly, trees were sparse. People watched the car roll down the lane, as if they knew that we hadn't always been here.

Edward pulled into an apartment building's lot and we quickly grabbed our trunk before walking inside. We took the stairs instead of the elevator to the top floor and Edward unlocked the door for me. We brought the trunk through the doorway and then Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He said softly in my ear. I nodded and tried to smile at him. We moved forward through the apartment into the living room. There were large studio windows and exposed brick walls. Edward pulled the sheets off the furniture to reveal dark fabrics and wood, layers of dust floated through the air.

I opened the window. It was the only thing I could think of to do, and I felt miserable for it.

"The kitchen is through there," Edward said, pointing through a doorway as we passed down the hall. "There's an extra room that was meant to be another bedroom but we put my piano there." The room was bright and white. A black baby grand piano sat in one corner, and the rest of the room was entirely empty save for a bookshelf. I could see myself spending time here painting.

"The master bedroom is down here," Edward said softly, taking my hand and leading me down the hall. The bathroom was to the right when we reached the end, and in front of us were double French doors. Edward swung them open to reveal more studio windows and exposed brick. There were white sheets covering what looked like a couch, a coffee table and a bed. I walked towards the dusty window seat and sat down, holding onto my knees while Edward pulled off the sheets again.

The sky was darkening with clouds that seemed to fit my mood best. I watched the people on the streets hurry into different buildings and saw the beginnings of rain tap against the window. Then there was a flash of lightning.

Today was a good day to move into town.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked quietly from where he was standing next to the bed. I hadn't notice that he'd dressed it.

"I'm thinking about my brother and sister and what they're going through right now and how much I wish I was with them," I said quietly, turning to look back out the window.

"They're going to be alright," Edward said quietly. "I promise. They've got four strong vampires looking after them. Nothing's going to happen, especially without us knowing." I looked back at him, standing in his unbuttoned waistcoat, his hair swirling in disarray, the nervous emotion on his face as he stared at the ground.

"And I'm going to protect you," he said determinedly, looking straight into my eyes. If I could put into words the emotion running across his face at that moment I'm not sure I'd be able to continue. It was indescribable, the amount of adoration and determination flaring in his eyes. Rain ran like rivers down the window and made the whole room shiver.

I found myself on my feet and walking to his side in seconds, eye contact never wavering. I reached up to hold his face in my hands and his arms wrapped around my waist instinctively. My eyes scanned his for any sign of fear or anxiety and found none. For the first time since we had left my lips curled into a smile.

I stood on the tips of my toes as Edward crouched down to kiss me, and I kissed him deeply in return. There were no words passed between us, just sighs and moans as I slipped his waistcoat from his shoulders and he reached behind me to unbutton my dress.

* * *

Absolute bliss. I could almost be sleeping, but I was too warm.

Edward's arm was wrapped around my stomach, his chest pressed firmly against my back and his face in the crook of my neck. I propped my head up onto one arm and stared out the window as the rain subsided and the clouds revealed an orange sky. A white sheet covered our waists and my chest.

"I love you," I found myself saying softly, staring at the dark clouds disappearing into the twilight. Edward's breathing paused for a quick moment; his arm tensed around my waist and for that brief instant I thought it was the wrong thing to say, but decided it I needed to have said it anyway.

He rolled me onto my back and leaned over me. The expression of pure joy on his face was enough to bring a smile back to my lips. "I love you," he agreed, kissing me with all the passion we had just felt again.

* * *

Edward and I spent weeks in the apartment. On the weekend he would take me outside of the city to hunt and then we would return to the silence of the apartment, waiting for our family to call.

The phone was set up in the living room, along with the radio he'd dug out of the closet one night. Alice and Emmett called me every night and assured me they were having a great time, they were feeling better with their hunts, and for me not to worry. It didn't stop me from worrying anyway.

Edward would talk with Carlisle about the vampire who was searching for us, and after the third week in the apartment it wasn't looking too good.

"He's from the Volturi," Carlisle told Edward solemnly. The receiver was sitting on the coffee table while we both looked at it. "His power is to see the powers of other vampires, and apparently he finds Bella and Alice suitable for the Volturi guard. We don't think he's told any of the Masters yet, so as long as we can lose his interest there shouldn't be too big of a problem."

"Why wouldn't he have told Aro, Caius or Marcus yet?" Edward asked. I was utterly confused.

"Jasper and I are thinking that he might want to take the glory of discovering such talents, and if the rest of the Volturi are involved then more of them might come after the girls- and actually take them."

"I don't even have a great talent," I said softly. "What does he want with me?"

"Perhaps we haven't fully discovered your talent yet," Carlisle explained.

Our days were spent in a haze of pure happiness. Whenever we weren't tossing through the sheets, or on the tables, or on the couches, Edward would play his piano in the studio room while I painted across from him.

I'd made a large canvas out of an old bed sheet and wood and propped it in front of the piano. Edward was my model, sitting for his portrait unknowingly while he played.

We hardly dressed anymore. Edward would pull on his underpants and a white dress shirt that he'd never button; I would pull on the silky white robe and undergarments. When I painted I left it open to grant more freedom of movement, and shortly after we'd be down to our skin again.

I'd never felt so at home as I did with him.

When the city was sitting under blue skies we walked around the apartment freely, our skin sparkly lightly when we stepped past a window. The apartment building was higher than any others nearby, so we felt no fear of discovery.

Five weeks passed and things started to change. I could feel something tangible around me, something that I found I could control when I concentrated. It was like a barrier that moulded to fit me, but one that I could move to fit around other things as well.

Edward found me one afternoon gazing out a window at a woman standing on the sidewalk talking to another woman. I called him over to sit next to me and concentrated on making that barrier reach down to one of the women.

"Can you read her mind?" I asked, pointing to her. He nodded and looked at her. There was a moment before his brow furrowed in confusion. I pulled back on my barrier, bringing it back to sit around me and his face relaxed.

"She's thinking about what she's going to make for supper... but, I couldn't hear her straight away," he murmured. I kept my head resting on my arms on the windowsill.

"I think that was me," I told him softly. "I think my power is sort of like a barrier." He grinned handsomely and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"That's probably why I can't read your mind," he said. "Do you think it works the other way?" I smiled and tried to concentrate on bringing the barrier in upon itself, making it almost nonexistent inside of me. Since it naturally formed around me I found it harder to pull in than it was to stretch. But, for the short amount of time that I forced it in on itself I knew that Edward saw the burst of emotion for him that I had before it snapped back into place. I sighed.

"I think I need to practice that a bit more," I said quietly. Edward looked at me with awe before crashing his lips with mine.

"That was amazing," he sighed against my lips, pressing hard against them. "You have no idea how happy I was to see into your mind like that." He pushed me farther into the window seat, and neither one of us fixed the robe falling off my shoulders.

* * *

"We're pretty sure the vampire has left," Carlisle explained gently. "We've felt no presences, just like you, and we think that if he was determined to have Bella and Alice there would have been a greater power after them by now. It should be safe for you to come home." I was grinning so widely my cheeks hurt.

A month after the discovery of my new power and I could finally see my brother and sister again. I had been told that their progress with the hunts were improving, their thirst was waning just a little bit, and that they hardly felt a pang for human blood as they had after first attacking.

Edward and I moved around the apartment, placing sheets over the furniture again and picking up our things. We put away the radio and telephone before packing up the trunk and locking it tight.

I stood in the studio, looking at the piano and trying to ignore the presence of the large painting behind me, hidden under a sheet. Since we'd been here I'd finished my portrait of Edward but never let him see it. I'd also done several other canvas paintings that we'd hung around the place.

"Do I get to see that before we leave?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing himself close, his lips next to my ear.

"I suppose," I replied. "We won't see it again until the next time we're back here."

"Mmm," Edward sighed. "I hope that's soon. I've enjoyed my time here." I giggled and swatted his hands away.

"Okay, please, hold the applause," I said with a roll of my eyes, holding on to the sheet. Edward grinned crookedly at me and folded his arms across his chest. I pulled off the sheet with a 'ta-da!' and looked proudly at my masterpiece.

Edward, sitting behind the piano, with his open shirt and tousled hair, a look of calmness across his features as light poured in the window looked at me from the canvas. I smiled to myself as I took it in again and when I looked at Edward he was awestruck. He stared at the canvas with such an intensity I could have blushed.

Then, he turned his eyes to me and they were complete adoration. He crossed the room in a flash and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply and holding me as tightly as he could. His hands snaked under my sweater to touch my back, and even through my dress it was exhilarating.

"I'm going to miss having so much privacy," he murmured against my neck before pulling away and smiling at me. I had to admit, I would miss it too.

But I could not wait to see my family again.

* * *

**REVIEW if you still like me, let me know what you want to happen next!**

**P.S. new things in my profile including my Twitter and Dailybooth!  
**


	8. Huit

**Hey everyone! I am on summer vacation now (since my university doesn't get spring break) so that means, lots more updates!  
This should be mildly exciting since I updated Clandestine not too long ago, hey?  
**

**I was surprised I managed to get this out while watching Stephen King movies in an empty house. I guess that's what it takes to get me to write!**

**I'd like to draw your attention to a poll on my profile (which works now) that you might want to partake in, especially if you favor this story over the other two! It may make a difference to how soon you get to read it!**

**The poll will be taken down after my next update of Camarilla, so if you want to wait until then and see how each of the new chapters affect you, or vote for this one because you just love it, then go ahead!**

**Also want to point out that I now have Twitter! AND DailyBooth (Which I think everyone should join, it's tons-o-fun). You can find all my details about that on my profile!**

**Huit means Eight in french, and is pronounced Wheat! ...almost. less of a wuh at the beginning, more of a whuh. ...nevermind. :D  
**

**

* * *

Huit:**

The warm air was thick and sticky, and the small autumn mist in the air provided the only chill.

Edward and I drove down the highway faster than what was suggested, I was sure. Our windows were rolled down and our arms hung out carelessly. Edward wore adorably large sunglasses, and I would stretch across my seat, letting my head lean out the window to catch the cool breeze.

We were hoping the trip would take less than the day usually required. We would be driving to one of the family's houses in Washington, a couple of hours away from Seattle. So far the weather had been quite good- in vampire terms. It was nearly constantly overcast.

When the mist in the air changed into hard drops of rain I retreated back into the car with Edward, where he would turn on the radio and we'd sing together, hand in hand moving down the driveway.

We found shelter easily in an abandoned house off the highway when the sun came out. Being forced in there for the better half of an afternoon and all through dusk left us with much time to drink each other in before facing the modesty that would await us in a household of people.

I sat on the crumbling porch of the house, Edward's shirt hanging loosely from my shoulders as I watched the sun set. The sky was scorched with orange and purple as I heard Edward walk up behind me. He stood, watching the same view as me, I was sure. I let out a heavy sigh and felt my muscles relax a little more, a smile curling my lips.

We would drive through the night and I would see my brother and sister in the morning.

It hadn't been too long, but I'd noticed that the red in my eyes had begun to dull, to lighten a little bit. It was barely noticeable, but it made me grin nonetheless. Just a few more months and I would have the same golden eyes as Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

He sat down behind me, stretching his legs out on either side of me and resting his chin on my shoulder while his hands reached across my stomach. I smiled wider and my neck curled involuntarily towards him. The skin on my neck and behind my ear was so sensitive that it tingled whenever Edward kissed it or breathed on it.

He chuckled lowly and placed a kiss on my shoulder, pulling down the fabric covering it.

"Don't," I said softly. "If we get started we'll never make it back in time.

"I can't help it," he said in a laugh. "When I see your skin like this I lose control."

"You lose control anyway," I murmured, turning my head to look at him. He grinned that adorably crooked one at me and I smiled, leaned back and kissed him.

"We should get going," I said, watching as the last bit of glitter faded from his face. He nodded and gave me a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

He threw my dress at me from the other end of the porch and I tossed back his shirt, hopefully getting myself back in order before we started on the road again.

Edward hardly gave me time to slip into my shoes before he was chasing me to the car. I shrieked and ran from him, laughing loudly. I hopped into the car and he slid in next to me, smiling beautifully before leaning in for a soft kiss.

We chatted happily for the last couple of hours of the drive. Our headlights were the only light besides the moon, and we came across no other cars. I took great delight in teasing Edward throughout the ride. It was too funny to see him get flustered and have to pull over to the side of the road to get what I taunted before continuing the drive.

We pulled up at the Cullen's house at approximately 3am. Edward popped the trunk and I stepped out to help him. Helping of course meant I took his small suitcase while he lifted up my heavy trunk. I smirked at him and winked when he gave me a look of disdain, shaking his head and following me up to the porch.

The house was gigantic and white with a huge porch wrapping all around it. Gigantic trees lined the driveway, and shaded the lawn. I imagined that in the sunshine this place would look gorgeous.

Before we had set one foot onto the porch the front door swung open wide and standing in front of us was the whole of our collective family. Alice let out a squeal and ran towards me as I hopped up the last few steps and dropped the suitcase.

"Oh I missed you so much," I breathed into her hair, holding her closely to me. She giggled and backed away from me, making me spin in a circle so she could see how I was. Emmett stepped forward and took the trunk from Edward, placing inside the door effortlessly.

"How is my big sister doing?!" Emmett said cheerfully. I giggled before jumping into his arms in a big bear hug.

"I missed you guys," I said quietly, standing in between Alice and Emmett. "How have you been?"

Emmett shrugged while Alice hopped up and down. "We've been really great, the hunting is going _so_ well Bella, and we're starting to get a bit of resistance to humans! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Yes!" I cried. I didn't know what to expect for progress, but to me this seemed like good news.

"How have you been, son?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward to clap one hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Very good, Bella's hunting has improved very well, and we've even discovered her power." Edward's face was wearing a permanent grin and he kept shooting me little glances. I grinned and we all walked inside, sitting comfortably about the living room.

I took notice that, that everyone seemed to pair off, and it was quite the revelation to have. Esme and Carlisle had taken a seat on the couch, with Rosalie and Emmett next to them. I noticed that my brothers arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder, while Carlisle more subtly held Esme's hand in his lap.

Then there was my sister. Alice was sitting cross legged in between Jasper's legs, while he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on top of hers.

Edward and I sat alone in a love seat across from all of them.

When exactly had all of this happened? And why had I never heard of it?!

I was certain that if Alice had started acting this chummy around Jasper I would have heard about it sooner.

Needless to say there was no time to argue about it in a room full of people.

Instead, Edward and I explained the dynamics of my power, much to the excitement of the rest of the family.

There big news was that little Alice also had a power.

I was hoping there big news would be an explanation of why Jasper was shooting Alice bedroom eyes in a room full of people.

"I've been seeing things," Alice explained slowly. "They change sometimes, depending on decisions people make, I suspect. But, I'm fairly certain they're visions of the future."

My mouth hung open. "Really?" Alice had had a knack when we were younger of always predicting the outcome in everything we did. Sometimes she had dreams that had a tendency to come true.

"What have you seen?" Edward asked, seeming to have the same amount of awe in his voice as I was feeling.

"Well, at first it was you two leaving, back when you first left us. Then, I saw the routes that the vampire that was after us took. I saw him looking for us, and very recently I saw him today, flying back to wherever he came from."

My mouth needed to be picked up from the ground now, thanks.

Alice looked a little ashamed and she picked at her fingers. "I, uh, also saw the detour you two took today when the sun came out."

My eyes widened in horror while Edward shook with laughter. The rest of the family looked confused, so bless her heart she hadn't told anyone.

"So, does anyone know what that vampire wanted?" I asked, hoping to draw the attention away from our side of the room.

"We think we do, actually," Carlisle said, leaning forward in his seat. "You see, there is this group of vampires in Italy. They're seen as a sort of royal family among our kind- we know them as the Volturi."

With that Carlisle began his explanation of how he had been an honorary member back before he had started the Cullen family. The Volturi were a huge organization, and he didn't agree with their feeding methods. They felt no ill will with Carlisle, so he went on his way, living the lifestyle he'd chosen.

He explained how the three leaders of the Volturi basically collected vampires of special talents to form a guard in their castle city in Italy, and how the vampire who had seen us that day months ago, knew exactly what we were. He'd had the ability, Carlisle suspected, to sense strong powers. With Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself present he'd no doubt been shocked.

As if that weren't enough, there were six of us present, three newborns, and with the scent of two other vampires nearby. We were the largest coven of vampires in the world, second only to the hundreds in the Volturi.

Essentially, our family posed a threat. With two newborns that had talents such as Alice and I, the vampire would have been an idiot to not be interest.

Our sudden departure threw him for a loop, and without being able to find our trail, the poor fool had given up. Alice had also seen that he wouldn't tell the leaders about us. He didn't want to be in trouble for losing valuable assets.

"What are you thinking," Edward murmured, though it was impossible for no one to have heard him.

"I never thought the world of vampires would be so complicated," I murmured. "This time last year I didn't even believe in them, and now I'm one of them."

"A lot has definitely changed," Emmett said with a small smile. He pulled Rosalie closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple. She smiled brightly up at him. I nearly jumped out of my seat with joy.

Nothing pleased me more than seeing them act in such a manner, and Jasper had already scooped Alice up, slinging her over his shoulder and walking out of the room. Emmett chased Rosalie to the back of the house and I could hear them running outside, a late night hunt perhaps, or just the frivolity involved in being in love.

"I don't even know what town we're in," I murmured, laughing lightly and looking down to my hands.

"Right now we're outside of Forks, in Washington," Carlisle explained with a gentle smile. "Originally we planned to go to Hoquiam, an hour or so south of here. But, this house is much larger, and lighter. We're farther away from town than we would be in Hoquiam, so we thought this would be a better transition for everyone."

Esme nodded. "We're far enough away to get a better advantage on the hunting grounds, as well. Since you're all newborns, we can take a bit of time off work- it won't be any trouble to come back here in fifty years or so." I wanted to cry at the kindness in her expression.

"I can't thank you two enough for bringing my brother and sister and I in like this," I said softly. "It means so much to me, not only that you saved us, but that you'd show us such kindness as this."

Carlisle and Esme both smiled at me. "We should be thanking you, dear," she said softly. "You three have brightened up our house more than it has ever been." Edward's hand gripped mine tighter and when I looked at him he smiled at me warmly and his eyes held all the love I'd known in the past few months.

"Edward," Esme said, drawing us out of our daze. "Your room is waiting just as you left it. I went in earlier today and tidied up a bit, dusted everything off for you. Bella, you can take the bedroom across the hall from him. Feel free to make it your own." Her smiled was so warm and caring that I actually did get up and hug her- _and_ Carlisle.

"Thanks, Mom," Edward said, standing up to take my hand. "But I don't think we need a separate room." He smiled at her shyly and I ducked my head, hiding behind my hair. Both of the parents chuckled and shooed us upstairs.

We grabbed our luggage along the way, only this time I took one end of the trunk, laying the suitcase on top.

" Our room's the last on the left," Edward said. I grinned at him over my shoulder.

"_Our_ room?" I hinted. He smiled at me perfectly.

"What, you think that just because we moved back in with everyone anything's going to change? Think again." I laughed when we set down the luggage in his room and he leaned over to kiss me.

"I think we need to rearrange the furniture a bit. Maybe drag that bed across the hall, hm?" If I could have, I would have blushed.

But I also agreed with him.

We spent some time packing away our clothes. Edward made sure he made room for my dresses in the closet and other things in the dresser with his. We made slow progress, only because I kept stopping him every few seconds to peck him on the lips or the cheek, and sometimes it turned into a little more than a peck.

Alice caught us after we'd switched around the furniture in his room and were dragging a mattress across the hall.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked, arms akimbo and a foot tapping impatiently. I could see the smile playing on her lips though.

"Moving in," I said with a smile, shoving the mattress the rest of the way through the door. Edward pushed everything into place and then proceeded to slide the couch out of his room and into what was now a studio for me. We left my art supplies there and he promised me we'd make a trip to pick up some canvases soon.

"Bella I'm so happy for you," Alice said, hugging me even though I held an armful of bed sheets.

"I'm happy for you, too," I assured her. "Trust me, I've seen you and Jasper." Alice giggled and covered her mouth.

"I don't even know how that happened. One minute he was teaching me how to take down a bear, the next..." she sighed and I saw her eyes get a far off look. Day dreaming- an I'd partaken in frequently since the first night in the apartment.

"Hey, listen up now," Edward said, trying to push me into our room. "No more distracting your sister when she's up to serious business."

"Oh, serious is it now?" Jasper said, walking up behind Alice and taking her hand. Edward grinned and nodded.

"Yep, we've got to get this bed made and see if it will be any good to sleep on tonight." My jaw dropped and I ran into the room after he'd smacked my behind lightly. Jasper laughed and Alice squealed. We all went our separate ways.

* * *

**Nows your turn toooo review!**

**Since being away at school and not updating so much due to ridiculous amounts of schoolwork and final exams, I've noticed that my reader population has dropped dramatically, in all of my stories. Not to mention that the reviews for each chapter has been cut in half sometimes between updates, and now has now come to a quarter of it's size in the last update of Clandestine.**

**I know I don't usually ask for reviews, but since I'm getting back on my feet now with everything, I'd really appreciate if you guys would let me know if I've still got it in me!**

**It's not like I'm giving you an ultimatum. **

**okay i will, here it is; IF YOU REVIEW I WILL SMILE**

**:D**

**(It's really late and I need to sleep and stop rambling. GOOD NIGHT.)**

**P.s. the next chapter might be a bit of filler/storyline pre-twilight. woop!  
**


	9. Neuf

**Thank you to the over 70 people who voted on the poll! It appears as though this chapter has the popular vote, with over 20. So, for now I will update this story until it is finished. Then, I'll be updating Camarilla! If it happens that I find myself at a really bad block on any story, then don't be surprised to find an update on another one!**

**I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my old town for the night, so when I get back I will be finishing the outline to this, and then with the next chapter I'll let you know how long it is going to be!**

**Also, in the FAQ (to which there is a link on my profile) I mentioned this is an alternate universe version of World War II and that I didn't know where in the world they were, or if it _actually was_ WWII, I just knew it was in that time period. Therefore, if you take this time jump into the matter, this chapter is now in the 60s instead of the 40s. Which means... HIPPIES.**

**Juuust kidding. There will be no hippy clothing, nor beehives. (The image of Rosalie with a beehive was quite funny to me.) So, keep that in mind for the fashion point of view!  
**

**Lastly, my condolences to everyone who knew Daddy's Little Cannibal. I didn't know her, at all, but hearing news like that is just so upsetting. I know my friends and I were upset, and we didn't know her at all. My sympathies to everyone.**

**Neuf means Nine in french!  
**

**

* * *

Neuf:**

If you asked any normal person what they could expect to happen in twenty years time, I am sure their answers would vary. They might get married, have kids, get a degree, several sunburns, perhaps win the lottery. The one constant factor would be that they would age.

In twenty years I still looked the same as I did the day I woke up in the lighthouse. We all did. This was the primary reason why we were preparing to move away from our home in Forks. It had been good to us while it lasted.

A year after we had arrived Alice and Emmett were starting to better control their thirst. We decided to change our hunting patterns for a short while when we ran into our second experience in the supernatural world.

If I had not believed in vampires before becoming one, then I definitely did not believe in werewolves until meeting one. Of course, it should not have shocked me that there would be other creatures as strange as us. At the time, I was terrified.

The entire family went out for a hunt before we returned to help Esme with her remodeling. With eight of us we were sure to finish fast. Instead of heading towards the Seattle area, we swung closer to the shore to search for our food. Edward informed me that this would have been their hunting grounds had they stayed in Hoquiam, it was far away from the town.

Carlisle and Emmett had just taken down a couple of deer and I had rushed up to them, hoping to share with Emmett until we found another. We were just about to sink our teeth in, and we heard Alice approaching. Then we heard something else.

We all stood up straight, these writhing animals at our feet as we pinned them with a foot or a hand. From the trees emerged several men, all black haired and tan skinned. They held onto weapons, and I hardly recognized them in my haze of bloodlust. The men were native to this land, evidenced by the clothes they wore and the fierce jewelry hanging from their necks.

I pulled Alice in between Emmett and myself, feeling terrified already. I knew that we could handle any normal men, but there was a scent in the air about them, something was off. Carlisle put a hand on mine and Emmett's shoulder, holding us all tightly like a protector. I heard a low grumble start in Emmett's chest as his nostrils flared.

We all muttered the names of our loved ones and in seconds they were standing near Carlisle. The men in front of us tensed and anger flared upon their faces.

I can scarcely remember what was said. Carlisle informed them that we meant no harm, that we only drank from animals which was proved by the deer lying behind us. He told them that we maintained a permanent residence nearby.

The leader of this group of men sneered at him, exclaiming that if we didn't leave they were going to have to kill us. I nearly laughed out loud, but one of the men was shaking roughly and he did not look in the mood for humor.

Carlisle promised to leave their people alone, as we would also leave the people of Forks alone. All he asked in return was that these Quileutes keep our secret.

"A treaty then," The leader spoke gruffly. "You do not cross onto our land to do your hunting, and we will keep your secret from the town. I can't risk my people's safety." Carlisle nodded and both men reached out to shake on it. It was clear that there was a struggle between them, to make this contact.

"My family and I will be on our way then," Carlisle said with a nod. I was scared that maybe these men would not keep their part of the treaty. That maybe they'd attack us. Then, I scoffed at the notion. Nothing could destroy us.

The man that was shaking so violently turned and began to run. Then, there was an explosion of flesh and from where he stood a giant grey dog appeared. I staggered back, hitting Carlisle and turning into his chest to hide my eyes. The rest of the men began to run and similarly changed into giant, terrifying wolves. Edward reached out to me and took me into his arms, just as Jasper was doing to Alice.

"Werewolves," he murmured.

At the house it was explained to us that werewolves had the capability to rip our flesh to pieces, and we'd never be put back together again. We were told that these men had come to lycanthropy as a result of our living in this area. They were a defense mechanism for their people.

We held our end of the treaty for the next nine years, and it was understood between us that we would continue to uphold it, no matter how many times we came back to this region.

The year after the treaty Emmett and Rosalie were married in a quiet little ceremony in our backyard. They went on their honeymoon in Spain and Emmett showed such remarkable control while they were there. Granted, they spent the majority of their time in their hotel room. The only human interaction they had were brief shopping trips and the maid service.

"Gosh Emmett," I said to him at the tiny reception. "I never thought I'd have to die to see my own brother's wedding." He grinned at me a laughed a happy belly laugh.

"I never thought I'd have to die to get married!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a strong hug and spinning me across the dance floor. "I'm so happy with the way we are right now, Bella," he murmured into my hair.

I squeezed him tight. "I know. And I know Rose makes you happy. I am so happy too." Edward cut in after a short while of Emmett's goofy dance moves and kept me to myself the rest of the night.

When I asked Edward in the years to follow why we didn't go to school as the Cullen's had before the war, he explained with a very large and handsome smile that he and his siblings wanted to spend as much time with us as possible before the monotony of a fake human life was necessary.

We spent a _lot_ of time together.

Thanks to my younger sister's ability our family had accumulated a small fortune. She and Jasper had come leaps and bounds from the shy touches they shared in front of everyone. They were completely devoted to one another, and I had never seen my sister so elated to see any one person before.

Their wedding was beautiful, as well.

Alice had orchestrated the most gorgeous day in the honor of her and Jasper's love for one another. With the ceremony held inside with Edward playing her wedding march, and the reception outdoors in the early morning sunlight, it was the exact opposite of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding.

Her dress was the one our mother had constructed that I had kept hidden in my trunk for exactly that day.

They spent their honeymoon in Russia, allowing Jasper to explain to her all the historical aspects of their trip. Alice just wanted to make him happy, and I knew she was planning a second honeymoon in a couple of years to Paris as well.

But now, after a few years of marital bliss on everyone's account and none on mine, it was time for us to pack up and leave behind Forks, the place where we had started the greatest years of our eternal lives.

We were heading back towards the coastline, to where we had all first met. We'd be staying inland, a few towns away from where we used to live. It never escaped my memory though, how close we were to that lighthouse.

This house was beautiful, as I'm sure all the others would be. Every couple split up to drive there, and I felt so carefree driving along the empty high way at night in the middle of the summer. Edward was casual in a t shirt and jeans, and me in my t shirt and new shorts. My hair was tied in a ribbon, just as half the female population had theirs. Rosalie and Alice were far more into the stylized hairdos. I was more focused on what I'd be doing that day to care about all the hairspray and heat going into my hair.

Edward held my hand the whole drive and we sang along to the radio and dance in our seats, as carefree as we had ever been. He pulled over outside of town and pulled me outside, lying across the hood of his car as we watched the stars and the gigantic harvest moon above us.

"Bella," he murmured quietly, holding my hand tightly in between his. "I love you."

I smiled and rolled on my side to face him. "I love you too," I said through my huge smile. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I felt his fingers playing with one of mine.

When I looked down there was a beautiful, elegant diamond sitting on a ring upon my finger. My eyes widened and shot up to him.

"I'm an old man, Bella," he said with a grin. "I was around for a couple of decades before I met you. I think it's time to settle down now, don't you?" I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly as I straddled his waist.

"So, what do you say, Miss Swan?" he mumbled against my lips.

"I think that's Mrs. Cullen now," was my response. He growled through his laughter and rolled me over, pinning me on the hood while he nuzzled my face, kissing every inch of it.

"Do you think this means we'll have to be more reserved in our private time, once we're married?" I asked, stroking the hair away from his face.

"No, we've been at it longer than anyone else. I think we'll do just fine." I smiled widely and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, well aware of the fact that Emmett and Rosalie had just passed us, whooping out their window.

When we settled back into the car and started our drive to our new home, I felt at that moment that nothing could ever go wrong. That, aside from the vampirism, my life was absolutely wonderful and I wouldn't change anything for the world

As I took Edward's hand in my own again I smiled and felt like nothing in the world could change that happiness.

I was often wrong, though.

* * *

**Woohoo a cliffhanger. I never do those, I don't think. SO WOOHOO.**

**I was going to do something here that I have seen a couple good writers do, and I have found really fantastic stories from this. I was going to list out a few stories I'm reading to recommend to you guys. However, I can't find myself thinking of any off the bat that are absolutely spectacular.**

**The one that _does_ come to mind, however is ****The Vampire in the Basement by _michellephants_. She has a cute username, and this story absolutely blows me away. Everytime I see an update I go a little bit crazy with the happy.**

**So, review and tell me off for this fillerish chapter that is setting up the climax of this fic. THAT'S RIGHT. CONFLICT IS COMING.**

**:D!**


	10. Dix

**I don't know if the review count was down so low last chapter from me losing readers or for it being a filler but I'm hoping this chapter will pique your interest!**

**It's a bit short, like last chapter was, but I didn't feel the need to drag this out. Just wam bam, crap happening.**

**I did an outline, and this story is going to be 14 chapters in total, meaning 4 chapters left! D: If you've read any of my other stories you should know that I do not like long stories!**

**You know what's unfortunate? My friend has nicknamed me Emmett, as my name is Emma. I think this is due to the fact that we lived in an all girls dormitory, so she teased me, but we haven't been there in almost a month, and she STILL calls me Emmett.**

**So, I decided to give Emmett some love this chapter :)**

**This chapter is for lauradean who is on her way home from work, and I told her I'd write this two nights ago. SURPRISE. She is coming to visit me soon. I am excited :D.**

**I didn't feel like sounding profound and dragging this out, so sorry it was short!  
**

**Dix is ten in french, and is pronounced Deece, not Dicks! It's actually pronounced Dee when it is not followed by a vowel.**

**Throwing that out there in case you want to pick on me for my french. ._.  
**

**

* * *

Dix: **

Edward and I didn't leave bed for days. We didn't move into the room of the house we shared with six other people, and we hardly made the bed except for plain white sheets and a quilt we'd found in the closet. We could tell that the others had gone hunting for a few days after we'd moved in.

In truth, it wasn't exactly moving in. Edward and I were so ridiculous from how happy we were since the engagement that we'd brought our things into the house and hadn't left each other alone since.

The morning after our second day completely alone together I decided it was time for us to take a break and get some work done.

"Where are you going?" Edward murmured as I rolled out from under the sheets and stood up. I laughed and pulled on his white button up shirt and a pair of underwear as I went to the closet and pulled out my paints and brushes.

"I'm staying right here love, don't worry," I assured him, smiling and holding up a brush.

The new house was beautiful, and it was exactly that- a new house. It was a simple, two story rectangular house. It was gigantic and the outside was covered in the huge windows that opened up to all of the many rooms on both floors. It was covered with dark wood siding, and the inside was simple, the walls still unpainted.

I sat on the floor in the corner next to the window and opened up several tubes of different coloured paint. I squirted them out onto my pallet and put it at my feet. I thought about what to paint.

To be honest I liked the plain walls. They reminded me of our time in the city apartment so long ago. I decided to just do a lazy multicoloured curlicue pattern around the wall, framing the huge window in it and stretching up the wall with it.

Edward grinned at me from bed as I little by little got covered in paint. It would be on my hand when I wiped at my face- or it would fall on the mahogany floor and I'd use a corner of his shirt to quickly wipe it off.

He eventually got out of bed and pulled on pants, coming to stand next to me as I reached on the tips of my toes to make a final stroke close to the ceiling molding.

He pressed the length of his body against mine and his hand stretched up my extended arm and wrapped around the fingers of my hand holding the brush. He pulled my hand down and let it rest by my side as he held onto my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"The others are almost home," he murmured. "Esme's looking forward to the next few days of decorating, and I'm sure she'll be excited to see your talents in this room." I turned around and grinned.

"I better take a shower then and get some of this paint off, want to join me?" He grinned mischievously but shook his head.

"I'm sure they'll all be a little upset to come home and find us still at it," he murmured against my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, but took the wet brush in my hand and smeared it over his face, crossing his cheeks and nose in one swipe.

He pulled back with a look of absolute shock on his face that I had just done such a thing. I giggled at the bright smear across his face and ran into the bathroom with Edward hot on my heels.

We actually used the shower for the purposes of getting clean, quickly scrubbing the paint off our skin and washing each others' hair. We dressed simply and went downstairs to join the others who looked full and satisfied from their hunting trip.

Alice rushed up to me and hugged me again still grinning madly at the fact that the engagement ring was on my finger.

"Come on, you can help me paint my room!" she said excitedly.

We spent days remodeling the house and redesigning everything to Esme's fitting. She was so excited to have a new house to work on. After much of the initial work was done Carlisle went into town looking to secure a job at the local hospital while Edward, Rosalie and Jasper decided to go on another hunt.

Alice and Esme constantly had their head together talking about different design ideas for the house, so I had to admit I was feeling a bit left out with everyone gone.

I sat down on mine and Edward's bed and opened my mother's trunk, going through all the old dresses and hanging them up in the wardrobe. I dropped off Alice's things in her and Jasper's room and as I turned around to bring Emmett his things and I bumped into my brother himself.

"Hey!" he said happily, his brown eyes lighting up when he saw me. "Just the girl I was looking for!"

I grinned and he took his clothes to put away as I followed him into his room.

"I was thinking, I haven't gotten to talk to my only twin in a while, and I'm feeling a bit hungry so why don't we go for a hunt, just you and me?" I grinned and nodded. I hadn't been for one in a couple weeks, and though he'd gone for one a few days ago his eyes were starting to darken.

"Sure," I said with a huge smile. "Let me go leave a note for Edward and we can go?" He nodded and similarly began to write a note for Rosalie.

With everyone else preoccupied and me left with nothing to do, hunting with Emmett sounded like a brilliant idea. Edward was coming back in a day, and I suspected we wouldn't be too long behind him.

Emmett pulled out his favourite new car and I hopped in the front seat with him as we made our way down the highway. We went to his new favorite hunting ground. Here, the trees were thick and green, immensely tall. They were old, even older than the Cullens.

"Are you happy you're finally getting married?" Emmett asked with a grin. I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on my face. I had been playing with my ring all night, and I'm sure it was mildly annoying to see me look down at it and then smile like an idiot.

"Yes," I said quietly before looking out the window again.

"Man it took him long enough, you think?" Emmett hinted. I shrugged.

"It's not like I was going anywhere," I told him honestly. "Edward and I have been together for so long, and I loved him the moment I saw him, pretty much. There isn't anyone else for me, so why would he be so desperate to bind me to him forever?" Emmett thought about it and nodded.

"I mean now, I can have the title of his wife and I am so excited for that, but it was fun to sneak around you guys to be alone, and act like kids. We grew up so fast anyway, but now we're so much wiser than anyone can imagine."

"I heard Rosalie's planning another wedding," I said with a smirk. Emmett laughed that happy belly laugh that I loved so much about him.

"Yeah, she figures when we're going to school some people will get to know us, and then after we graduate she's going to invite the whole school, one huge affair. That's what she wanted the first time, but I think it was better with just the family." I nodded.

"Well, we're here," he said cheerfully, pulling over to the shoulder. I hopped out of the car and pulled off my jacket, leaving me in just some skinny jeans and a tank top.

"How about we meet in this clearing near the other end of the forest when we've got a bit to eat?" Emmett suggested. I nodded and we split up, running like flashes of light through the trees.

It was a bright day outside, even with the cloud cover. However, stepping into the trees made it seem like hours had passed and we were nearing the nighttime.

I ran through the trees with ease, dodging the thick trunks and recognizing a path I had run before. The wind blew against me as I ran and I picked up on the scent of a lynx nearby.

I made easy work of the animal. Pounce, snap and bite. I sucked her dry, the warmth from her blood filled me for a moment before I fell back to my normal temperature.

Abnormal temperature.

However you wanted to look at it.

I realized there was a grouping of deer nearby that the lynx must have been looking at apprehensively. I made quick work of them as well. I felt full, and better than I had in days so I hurried to where Emmett and I agreed to meet.

The wind was blowing hard today, carrying all sorts of scents upon it. None of them were particularly delectable, so I felt as though I could wait for Emmett and see if he wished to continue hunting.

I tensed when I heard footsteps a few yards away but eased a little upon realizing they were merely my brother.

"Hey, Bell, find anything good?" he asked, checking over my golden eyes. His were much the same shade and I grinned.

"I did pretty well for now," I told him. "If there's anything in the way on the way back home I'll probably snack on it, though." Emmett nodded and smiled.

The wind blew hard again, carrying a wonderful perfume upon it. I pushed my hair out of my face and was about to comment to my brother about the weather when I saw the look in his eyes.

Where moments ago they had been a bright golden hue, now they were completely pitch black. His nostrils flared as he breathed in heavily, closing his eyes. I watched the muscles in his arms tense and I knew what was about to happen.

"Do you smell that?" He murmured. His eyes opened, still their terrifying black. I opened my mouth to speak to him, to stop him from what he was about to do, but I was too slow.

He ran, and I couldn't tell what possessed him so badly that he felt he had to chase this scent. But, I followed after him.

He was going faster than I ever thought he could before, and I fought hard to at least keep him in view.

When we broke through the trees I knew what was wrong, and I knew why that smell had made him act in such a frenzy.

There was a small red house in front of us, a quaint little dirt driveway leading down to a main road.

An old woman was outside hanging white sheets on a line. She paused to hold her back, sore from reaching up to pin the line. She bent to pick up another sheet and I saw Emmett move.

"No!" I called out and ran, but I knew it was too late. His movements pulled a gust across the sheets, enough to lift them and bring he and the woman into my view. When they fell back I barely heard anything, the moment pressing in my ears so heavily it deafened me.

What made me stop and fall back in the grass was the streak of blood that splattered the pure white sheets.

* * *

**:O.**

**REVIEW!**

**(I had more to say but I forgot it :S)  
**


	11. Onze

**I'm starting to see a few more reviews build up, which makes me ridiculously happy! Means more readers, maybe?**

**Hi to my new readers, by the way. I've noticed over the past couple days a few people going through my stories and reviewing here and there, nice to meet you all!  
**

**I put up a little poll on my profile, regarding my penname. I don't know if I want to change it, but I thought it would be fun to see what you guys think!**

**I've been working on this for DAYS, and of course at 3 am I get enough inspiration to finish it.**

**I hope you guys like this, I am really excited for this and the next chapter!**

**Onze means Eleven in french, and is pronounced Owns!  
**

**

* * *

Onze:**

The scene before me seemed like something from a horror film, and not my life. Even if my life was its own sort of supernatural thing, killing people had never been a part of it.

The sounds from behind the stained sheet froze me. The woman had screamed, but it cut off abruptly as Emmett began to drink. I could hear him sucking in the warm liquid that was her blood, and both of their labored breathing. He was struggling to bring in the scent that he had found so enticing, while she was struggling to stay alive.

When I realized that that was exactly what was happening I bolted, ripping down the sheet and staring horrified at my brother. He had his arms wrapped around her chest, one of her arms pulled up over his and the other pinned uselessly at her side. One had held her face to the side while the other tugged at the neckline of her shirt.

Her eyes stared into mine, so wide and full of tears and absolutely terrified. I felt a lump in my throat- one I hadn't felt in years and I clamped a hand to my mouth to hold back a choking sob.

I watched as her skin lost any and all colour, as her body rose with every swallow Emmett made. Her brown hair, laced with white and grey was tangled with sweat and sticking in all directions, even straight into Emmett's face.

I heard her heart, stuttering to a stop as she let out a last shaky breath and watched as Emmett continued to suck her dry.

Minutes passed before he dropped her- dead and empty.

He took huge breaths, his entire body shaking and then looked up to me. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were a terrifying crimson.

I took a step back instinctively out of fear. The expression on my face must have been enough to drive Emmett out of his bloodlust induced haze. His eyes were still wild and frenzied but as he took in bigger gulps of air that now held only a hint of the woman's scent, he became more of himself.

When he looked down and saw the woman at his feet and the blood on his hands, he cracked. He ran, and I tried my hardest to follow.

We ran for miles, miles farther than those we had already covered. Emmett stopped on a small highway near a river. He stared out at the orange sky and took a deep breath, calming himself before he stepped down to the riverbank.

I watched as he washed the blood off his hands and face. I was reminded grimly of Lady Macbeth.

I slowly stepped off the highway and onto the grass of the riverbank, making my way towards my brother. "Emmett?" I called quietly. His shoulders tensed and he glanced over his shoulders before wiping his hands in his pants and falling back to sit on the grass.

A car passed and I slowly sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He snorted and covered his face with a hand.

"You just watched me kill a woman. Are you sure I'm the one you should be asking that?" I smiled weakly at him, wrapping my arms around his big shoulders.

"I know how you must feel, Em," I said quietly. He rested a chin on my arm and stared out at the water. I rested my chin on his shoulder and stared at the trees on the far bank. "What are you thinking?" I murmured, feeling for once the frustration Edward must have. It would be so easy to read his mind and just know how he felt so that I could help him feel better.

"I can't believe what I did," he whispered. "I don't even know why it happened. I don't have any problem being around people. It was like her blood was calling to me," he murmured. "I didn't want to give in, but I couldn't help it."

He shifted for a moment, and let his legs stretch out in front of him.

"There's nothing you could have done, Emmett," I murmured. "I mean, if her blood was really that powerful, there is absolutely nothing you could have done to help it." He smiled at me.

"She tasted really good," he whispered. "Better than anything else I've ever known." I grinned at him.

"I figured you couldn't stay beat up about this for too long." He laughed with me.

"I don't know. I feel really guilty about it, but I don't think anyone could have resisted if they were in my position, or if they met someone who smelt as good to them. I guess I'll just have to put up with the ugly eyes for a while." We both smiled.

"It's alright," I told him happily. "I wear something outrageous to distract everyone from your eyes for a while." Emmett let out a big belly laugh.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm glad you were here, even if you couldn't stop me." I nodded.

"I am glad you don't have to go through this by yourself." He nodded and turned to look back at the river. The smile on his face softened, the corners of his eyes falling and I knew something was wrong.

"Do you think Rosalie will be disappointed?" He whispered. I sighed and fell back onto my shoulders. Another car passed.

"Emmett, it wasn't your fault. You have control as well as any of us. I'm sure she can relate to how hard it must have been to resist. She _did_ smell pretty good, I have to say." Emmett smiled and leaned over to give me a hug.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked quietly. He smiled happily and nodded. "We'll tell Carlisle about it. He'll know why she was different." He nodded and scooped me into his arms as he stood, swinging me over my shoulder. I giggled and pounded his back as he jogged up to the side of the road. I kicked my legs up strong enough for him to lose his grip and flipped over his back, holding onto his waist for support.

"Come on," I said. "I'm sure your wife is anxious to have you back." Emmett grinned.

"I'm sure your husband will be looking forward to seeing you." I punched his shoulder.

"He's not my husband yet, okay." We both laughed.

I loved this time of evening. Twilight. When it was still warm enough to be outside but cool enough to be comfortable- when the sky was darkening and one end was brighter than the other, burning orange and yellow in the remnants of the afternoon sun. Soon it'd be all pinks and purples, with the black night sky closer to our home.

Emmett and I walked hand in hand down the highway, taking the time to be together and delay our arrival at home, delay Emmett's bad news. I was happy he wasn't beating himself up about it too much, though the red eyes he was sporting were still and little shocking.

Emmett pushed me a little, but with his superior strength I still managed to stumble off the side of the road. I came back at him quickly, and laughing, pushing him out to the middle of the road.

A car beeped and he quickly got back to my side. We watched the white van pass us slowly. It pulled onto the side of the road in front of us and we decided to make into the woods to find our car faster.

When the back door of the van opened we paid no mind to it, assuming that perhaps something was off in their car that they needed to check. Emmett took my hand and began to walk down the grass towards the woods, past the van.

What we didn't expect was the scent of vampires.

We both froze, but of course it was too late. I felt my hand ripped from Emmett's as I was knocked to the ground. My arms came over my head lightly and I was held in such a manner that I could get no footing. A body pressed down hard onto my own, forcing my face into the dirt. I cried out loudly.

Emmett's cry echoed my own.

"Here!" A gruff voice shouted. "Help me with him!" I heard a door shut and Emmett's snarl again. I jerked my body against the one pinning me, but it was simply too strong. I pushed with my chest and forehead since they were the only leverage I could get. My legs kicked out wildly behind me, but they were upright, no footing at all.

I was pushed roughly into the ground again and my head jerked to the left. All I could see were Emmett's arms from underneath two male vampires as they struggled to detain him.

"Get them in, now," the one on me called harshly. I saw them pick up Emmett, holding his legs and arms so tightly that he couldn't move at all. His eyes caught mine when he left the ground and beneath the anger I could see the slight panic.

His fear made mine grow exponentially.

I was roughly pulled off the ground but I could still barely move. We were tossed into the back of the van, with only one vampire on Emmett now and one on me. The door shut and we were in the dark. I thanked god it was easy to see. This would have only increased my terror, made me panic.

I let out a scream as an elbow hit between my shoulder blades, pinning me forcefully to the floor. The engine started and we pulled off the curb, driving fast.

I had no idea where we were going, I couldn't get a sense of the turns or which direction we were in. I looked over to see Emmett lifting his shoulders pushing as hard as he could, but for some reason the pin that the single vampire had him in was enough to hold him down.

"You doin' it?" The one above me said. The one on Emmett nodded.

"Comes in handy right now, I tell ya." My breathing quickened. What in the world were they talking about? Had they done something to my brother?

The only thing that was going through my head was that I was about to die, for good, and I would never ever be able to marry Edward and to bring my brother back to Rosalie. I would never see my little sister away.

At the same time Emmett and I started thrashing wildly, both of us coming to this realization. Growls rippled through my chest, harsher than any I had let loose before. I pulled at my arms but the way they were pushed from my shoulders made them nearly impossible to move. My fingers were in fists and I swiveled my wrists but felt nothing. My elbows were locked straight.

The vampire on top of me pushed my face into the floor with such force that I felt the metal bend.

"We've got to get to the airport, fast," The one on Emmett muttered. "Liam's going to need to help me in the plane with him. Thank god you brought someone to fly the plane."

The one on me grunted. "I have had my eye on this girl for years," he hissed. "I am getting her to Italy tonight. There is no doubt."

Oh, God.

"I thought you said there was another girl you wanted for the Guard?"

"She wasn't with them, but that one there has strength, more than anyone else. He'll be a good enough addition. I won't be able to come back for the little girl for a while."

Oh, _God._

"I can't believe you kept this a secret from Aro." The one on Emmett shook his head. The one above me laughed.

"If I had told him I would get no credit. He'd let someone else swoop in here and get them. I am getting my rewards for showing up with her."

_Oh, God_. I felt a sob wrack through my body.

Italy. The Guard. Aro.

I knew what this meant. I had heard enough stories from Edward and Carlisle.

They were taking us to Volterra. To meet essentially vampire royalty.

They were going to make us slaves, forcing us into their guard.

I have got to get us out of here.

Emmett's eyes caught mine again and I saw the fear in them. He fell limp to the floor and stared at me. We both knew how hard it would be to get out of this.

* * *

**:O**

**Review and let me know if you haaaaate me, or this, or if you're mad excited for the update!**


	12. Deuze

**Heeeey! I had most of this chapter written while my friends were here, believe it or not! It just took me a while to actually sit down and finish it!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**My fic rec for this chapter is most definitely The Mirrors by adorablecullens, which can be found in my favourites. I was reading it last night and finished this chapter, and sent it to LaTraviata because i felt insecure about it. But The Mirrors drew me in so much, it's phenomenal and I suggest you all give it a go!**

**Douze is Twelve in french and is pronounced do's!  
**

* * *

**Douze:**

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was all too aware that Emmett and I had stopped struggling. I was trying to think of the best plan of attack once we were moved from the van, and I was trying to think of a way to relay this plan to Emmett.

I looked over at my brother whose cheek was pressed awkwardly against the floor. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed.

"Hey," the man on top of me said. I watched the vampire pinning Emmett look up. "How's it going?" The vampire on my brother grinned and I watched as he removed one hand and tapped his head.

"I've got it all under control. He's not so bad now." My eyes widened but I quickly returned to staring at the wall emotionlessly. Emmett was so much calmer than he should be. With the vampire taking one hand away from him Emmett should have been able to break free.

My mind began racing. There must be the slightest possibility that Emmett's strength was being affected. We all considered it to be his power, since he was exceptionally stronger than the rest of us. Perhaps that vampire had the ability to make his opponent weak? Or maybe it was just to nullify the effect of our powers.

Either way, I still felt the plasticity of my barrier, so it was obvious he didn't think me as big a threat as my brother. If his power was to affect my strength then that didn't make much of a difference, I didn't need it much anyway if I could shield Emmett from the power.

I was hoping that neither of the vampires detaining us would be able to notice my power changing and I slowly began to move the barrier forward, just the tiniest bit. I let out a sharp breath through my nose, glad that neither of the vampires noticed. Emmett opened his eyes and looked at me.

Quickly, the barrier covered his body, fitting tightly to the contours of his body. I raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes widened. He felt his strength returning. Better yet, the vampire on top of him had slacked in his duties, thinking him still helpless. We both looked at the attackers opposite of one another to make sure they noticed nothing different. This would probably be our only chance before reaching the airport as long as my power remained unaffected.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and I pressed my lips together, moving my head slightly as if I was adjusting. We froze for a moment, to make sure they didn't suspect us, and then his lips moved.

He mouthed one, two, and then three, and then he moved.

Emmett jumped up quickly, managing to find his footing and knocking the vampire off his back. My captor, in shock, let go of my arms and I took that chance to push myself up, knocking him off of me.

Emmett rammed himself into the cab as I threw myself into the left side of the van, knocking the vehicle onto two wheels and caving in the cab. I was glad we had the same idea. Crashing this was the only way to get out of here.

My captor threw himself at me with a vicious snarl, the impact of which knocked the van onto its side. We heard shouts from the cab as Emmett pushed it in farther, pinning the driver before his attacker jumped at him.

I struggled with the vampire on me while Emmett effortlessly kicked his back, hitting the door to the van and cracking the locks open. Emmett jumped out of the doors and I saw him handling himself quite well before turning back to my own fight.

I was shocked to find that the vampire lying on top of me was the one who had pinned Emmett and he looked like he was concentrating very hard to try and decrease whatever power he thought I might have to get Emmett back on his feet, kicking and fighting. I was amused to see his shock when he saw he had no effect on me.

I heard popping noises from the cab and smelt the fire that had started in the engine, and I knew I had to move fast. I shoved the vampire hard, adding in a strong kick to his chest that pushed him towards the door. I reached out fast and with a flick snapped his left arm back, trying to inhibit him in some way to make this a fair fight. I was the least skilled out of everyone in the family, I was pretty sure.

I heard the sounds of rock on rock and saw Emmett viciously rip off an arm from his opponent. Things were going well for our side.

The vampire caught my distraction and jumped at me after shifting his arm back into place. "I don't think so, sweetie," he hissed into my ear, pushing my struggling hands out of the way. "You're coming to Volterra if it kills me."

"I guess you're going to die then," I grunted, bringing a knee up high enough to kick him off me. He stumbled back and the look he gave me was murderous. I was aware of the horrible screaming from behind me in the cab. The fire must have been spreading to the vampire who had been driving, who was pinned against all the twisted metal.

I started to move towards the vampire but he merely grinned at me and jumped back outside, closing the doors on me and punching the metal in. I was crouched over in the back of a tipped moving van that had just caught fire, trapped.

"Emmett!" I screamed, banging at the door, trying to find a break in the metal to pull at. "Emmett watch out, he got outside!" I started to punch at the metal, but whatever he had done to the creases of the door made it nearly impossible to find a seam to pull at. I threw my shoulder at it and finally saw it start to open.

Just when I reached out my fingers to pull open a space big enough, the engine exploded. The wall behind me to the cab blew in and I could feel the heat of the flames. I started to panic, my fingers slipping from the crack in the door.

The only thing that went through my mind was that I was very flammable.

I started to scream, as a natural reflex. This was how it was going to end for me. The promise of eternity with my one true love- thrown away. All because twenty years ago I was newly changed and in too big of a group.

The last time I saw Edward was days ago when he left for his hunting trip. The last time I heard him laugh was that morning when Emmett told him a joke. The last time I saw him smile was when he pulled away from my kiss, one I had given him when his 'Good bye' hadn't seemed enough.

He wouldn't know what happened to me. All he'd have would be the note that said I was gone with Emmett and I would see him when I got back.

I wouldn't be back.

All he would find would be the burnt remains of a car crash on some highway and a family in sorrow from the death of their mother- sister- aunt, whoever she was.

If I could cry, I would have been a wreck then. The lump in my throat was painful, and reminded me of the times that I had cried over my parents, the ones I could barely remember. Alice's face flashed in front of my eyes, and I cried out, knowing I'd never see my little sister again. I bent away from the heat of the fire when I thought that Emmett was out there, watching me die.

I heard my name being shouted from outside, and gave one forceful punch through the crack in the metal, reaching out towards the cooler air.

Fingers filled the gap around my arms and pulled hard, opening up a space big enough for Emmett to pull me through. I fell to the ground, body wracking in sobs. I didn't even react when Emmett picked up pieces of flesh and fed them to the flames, the air filling with the most disgusting smell I had experienced since leaving the werewolves behind.

Emmett turned to me and picked me up, running away from the crash and the fire into the woods. He stopped at the base of a huge tree and set me down.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded swallowing hard to try and get rid of the feeling in my throat.

"Can we go home please," I whispered. My arms were shaking as I reached up for Emmett to help me. He hauled me to my feet quickly while nodding.

"The last thing I want to do is wait around here for more bad guys," he scoffed. I smiled at him and stood up on my own.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked him. Emmett shrugged.

"I have no clue how far away from home we are, but I guess we should run near the highway until we see a sign? We could go into a town and call home if we can find one." I nodded and without another word we walked back towards the highway.

Emmett and I ran between the trees with the road in sight, but we never found anything. After miles and miles of trees the only thing we found was the coastline- the Atlantic spread out before us.

"Where are we?" I breathed. Emmett shook his head. Both of us stared blankly out to sea, our mouths ajar. We were so unbelievably lost, with no sign of civilization for miles. All the air expelled from my lungs and I fell down to the grass, letting my legs stretch out in front of me.

"I guess we should head back the other way," Emmett murmured. I nodded and fell onto my back, staring up at the dark clouds.

"This is going to take forever," I sighed. "I wish we had some idea of where we were." I felt the grass tickly my cheek and closed my eyes, imagining Edward's soft fingertips there. I shouldn't be complaining of the time. The fact was that now that we were safe we could get home, versus earlier when we'd nearly died.

I sat up and faced Emmett, stretching my arms out in front of me. "I guess we better get going," I groaned. Emmett didn't respond.

When I looked at him more carefully I saw him staring out in the distance with wide eyes and mouth ajar. "I know where we are," he mumbled before finally looking at me. My brows furrowed in confusion. Emmett pointed out ahead of us, across the cove at the small piece of land stretching out into the water.

There was a large, white house with one great tower standing out of it. I knew that nearby we'd find the ruins of an old town that had long gone.

"The lighthouse," I whispered.

* * *

**Woohoo!**

**Everyone said that Alice was going to see what was happening and that Edward was going to save the day. I said 'eff no!' to that! Don't worry, next chapter or the one after will explain whether or not Alice saw them!**

**Press this little button here and lemme know if you're pumped!  
**


	13. Treize

**Hey everybody!**

**We're getting close to the end. This is the second last chapter!**

**I think It'd be totally rockin' if we could close in on 900 reviews in this story. You guys have been fantastic, and I'm so glad you've been enjoying it as much as me!**

**The song used is Patrick Wolf's 'To the Lighthouse', and the ghost story told is the one inside The Hush Sound's 'The Lighthouse', which is the song this story is based off!**

**Go check both of them out, and I hope you guys like this story!**

**Treize is Thirteen in french!  
**

**

* * *

Treize**:

_The day our house collapsed  
I went down stream.  
I followed the swans  
like I follow my dreams._

To the lighthouse my friend  
I bless your words and education.  
To the lighthouse my friend  
Just go! Just go!  
To the lighthouse my friend.  
I am sorry that you came to find  
great, great minds  
against themselves conspire

Emmett and I walked slowly, a normal human pace, towards the place that was our first home with the Cullens. It was a place that would always be referred to as home- the ruins of our childhood surrounded the point of land the lighthouse watched over.

The grass was still bright green, even under the purple pink of dusk. It tickled our calves as we waded through it, picking our way towards where a city once stood.

"Do you remember that night?" I murmured. Emmett nodded, still silent. We stopped in front of the foundation of a building that had been destroyed for over twenty years. The grass over grew many of the remnants of what used to be here. There were stone foundations, still embedded in the ground, rotted wood fences that were crumbling apart and barely standing.

In some places houses were a little more defined. Wood was piled to the side, where walls once formed homes for countless families. Now it was collapsed and fading away.

I would not be able to tell a single person where my parent's house used to stand. There was nothing about this decimated town that struck any lost memories to me.

We walked down the dirt roads that were now overgrown with weeds. An iron gate had fallen on its side and was nearly hidden by the weeds. More and more remains were buried by overgrown bushes and wildflowers. When we reached the centre of town there was a small statue holding a plaque. Emmett looked at me confused and we hurried up to read it.

On the plaque was the story of the terrible war and the unexpected attack that destroyed our unsuspecting town. It gave statistics of lives lost, men that fought, and the very few who fled and survived. It told us that all that remained were the hollow shells of houses and the lighthouse at the end of the point that miraculously remained unharmed.

I felt Emmett's hand slip into mine as he tugged me away, walking me down the main street towards the other end of town. There, the road ended and a small path shrouded by birch trees and overgrown with blueberry bushes brought us towards the ocean.

When we stepped off the path and onto the point the moon moved out from behind a cloud painted purple from the sun set. Its light was so bright that it lit up the white walls of the lighthouse, our home that was waiting for us close to the cliffs.

I let go of my brother's hand and ran towards the lighthouse, welcoming the sight of the light tower with its one red stripe.

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked as he ran up to me. We both stared at the door, unsure of what to do next. "Alice probably saw what happened to us, you know."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But, she also probably saw us going to the airport. So, unless she's already had another vision they're probably going in the wrong direction. We should wait here for them to come to us, don't you think? That's a better idea that wandering around and trying to find a way home."

"You're right. So we just hole up here until they come get us?"

"Yes. They're probably halfway here, but it'll take a good few hours to drive." I stepped off the porch to look into one of the windows. "How do you think we're going to get inside?" I asked. Emmett didn't respond verbally of course, and he also didn't ask me if it was a good idea. Instead, I heard the crunching of the door as Emmett pushed the wood close to the handle. He pushed the jamb so that it ripped out of the door frame, without causing too much damage.

"You know you're going to have to fix that, right?" I asked. He laughed loudly and shrugged.

We walked through the entryway into the living room and looked around at the dust covered sheets that hid the furniture. It felt like everything was in black and white from the lack of light and the white sheets.

Emmett slipped up to the second floor and immediately walked into Rosalie's room, probably to seek comfort. I found myself doing the same, walking to the end of that familiar hallway to Edward's room.

The door pushed open and revealed his small room. Books and records lined the shelves, and the small twin bed that he never used rested in one corner. I immediately went to the bed and threw myself upon it. Somehow, after all these years his scent still lingered on the blanket.

I wrapped my arms underneath the pillow and pulled it close, burying my nose in it and breathing in deeply. Emmett came to find me after a few moments, laughing at how pathetic I looked, wishing for my fiancé and trying to breathe in as much of him as I could.

"Come on," Emmett said. "Let's do something to keep our mind off of how much we miss them." I smiled at him and realized that he had changed, making the smell that had lingered on our clothes from the fire almost disappear. Since none of my clothes had been left behind in this house, I was hoping that Edward might have left something.

I opened up the closet and was met with several shirts, but decided on a plaid flannel over shirt to wear. Even his clothes, it seemed, still held his scent. Perhaps it was just my sense of smell.

When I looked out the window I frowned at the fog bank that was moving in. Leave it to the weather to make this situation feel even more frightening than it already was.

"Do you want to go up the tower?" I asked Emmett. "The power isn't on here." He nodded and let me walk up the spiraling stairs ahead of him. After fiddling with many switches and plugs Emmett and I finally managed to get the light working and spinning, just the way it did years ago. Now all we had to do was wait. I slid down along the wall, not wanting to see the grey fog in the darkness, lit up for mere seconds by the light.

"So what do we do now," Emmett asked, sitting across from me. "Tell ghost stories?" I laughed.

"We could, there isn't much else to do."

"All right," Emmett said seriously, stretching out his legs and looking like his was thinking really hard. "Let's see what I can come up with…"

I grinned at him and then looked up at the rotating light. "Em?"

"Yeah Bell?"

_Now the bombs drop around our feet,  
do we throw them back  
or bow and greet them.  
Everyone now, is so terrified  
of the glowing dark  
and those orange skies_

"Remember the night we came here, what you said about the lighthouse?" He nodded. "You said it was haunted, but I don't think I ever knew the story. Do you think you can remember it?"

"I think I can remember the basics of it. Of course, if I still had my human memory there'd be all the juicy details." He grinned at me, that one dimple showing up in his cheek.

"It doesn't really matter," I assured him.

"Okay, well, the lighthouse was never used when we lived here, right? And it was never used when the city was still here. I think that's where the ghost story came from. It was something like, your basic maiden fallen in love with a sailor story. There wasn't any of that family drama, everything was good to go, they could be married if they wanted to; no one disapproved."

"But I think what happened was that he had to go somewhere, being a sailor and all. She promised him she'd be waiting for him when he got back, so she decided she'd go to the lighthouse and wait, but he never came back."

"Wait, but then how did a ghost get here?"

"She never went back, either," Emmett grinned. "The door locked from the outside, so she was trapped here. I can't remember if the ghost ever did anything, I just know that that was the story of why the light was never on. This place was haunted. For all I know she would sing like some siren and bring ships into the cliffs, you know" I nodded.

Emmett and I exchanged scary stories, anything that we could come up with, and eventually the fog did let up.

"I feel sort of bad for asking, but do you want to go hunt? I'd really like to not have red eyes anymore," Emmett said after his shower that morning. I laughed at him but consented.

We didn't have to go far. With everything overgrown and abandoned it was easy to find something to hunt. I was already well fed so it wasn't long until I was sitting by the edge of the forest waiting for Emmett.

"Okay," he said, running through the tree line. He skidded to a stop, kicking up clumps of grass and dirt before running back in front of me. "How do I look?" he asked, pointing to his eyes.

"Almost normal," I grinned and told him truthfully. He smiled and pulled me up into a hug, spinning me around.

As we ran back along the coast to the lighthouse it seemed very quiet in the early morning sunshine. There were no birds calling, the ocean was calm and the air was still. It was like some kind of pathetic fallacy- the calmness of this morning- because when the lighthouse came into view I saw a car parked near the door and stopped in my tracks.

I was absolutely terrified that the Volturi had found us again. The light was still on and spinning, but there was the car, waiting in the silence of this early morning.

I let out a shaky breath and Emmett froze next to me. What did we do now? Keep running away, hoping that they couldn't find us and catch up to us?

The wind suddenly picked up and carried the scent of the vampires towards us. Emmett took in one deep breath and a smiled slowly crept onto his lips. I recognized the scent immediately just as he breathed out "Rose."

Emmett took off, running faster than I had ever seen. When we got closer I recognized Alice and Jasper in the back seat, holding each other's hands and looking towards the house worriedly. There, sitting on the steps with her head in her hands was Rosalie, her long hair knotted between her fingers.

Emmett and I approached so quickly that the only thing that warned them was the sound of our feet. Rose looked up at us when Emmett hit the driveway, jumping across a rose bush and running across the lawn towards her. She stood up only to jump into his arms as he knocked them back onto the porch.

Before anyone could tell me, before Rosalie could yell and cry with Emmett, I could smell him in the air. He was here, looking for me just as I knew he would.

I ran into the house and didn't hear him anywhere. I ran to the second floor, bounded up the spiraling staircase and froze.

Edward stood at the far side of the tower, where I had sat the night before telling ghost stories with Emmett. He leaned against the railing, one hand placed against the glass with his head hung low.

"Edward," I breathed. He jumped up, spinning around to face me and stilled. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide and wild. I smiled though my lips trembled. I reached out longingly, though my legs refused to move.

"Bella!" he cried and fell onto his knees in front of me. He grabbed my waist and held it tightly to him, breathing out heavily, like he was sobbing. "Oh, Bella…"

_To the lighthouse my friends,  
it cannot even be a question.  
To the lighthouse my friends,  
we must go, we must go_


	14. Quatorze

**So here we are at the end! I wanted to say, it's been up for a few chapters now, but if you click on my homepage on my profile you will be brought to my livejournal, and the most recent entry has a picture of what I picture the actual lighthouse to look like.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for giving it the feedback you have.**

**If you want to hear more from me I have twitter and I will be updating my livejounral more often soon, both of which are on my profile.**

**This goes to LaTraviata. who beta'd for me, and to lauradean who begged for it.**

**I'm posting the next chapter of Camarilla with this one, so go read it when you're done!**

**Quatorze is fourteen in french! (cat-orz)  
**

* * *

**Quatorze:**

He clutched my waist to his face so tightly it hurt. I started calling his name, hoping to break him out of whatever place he'd gone to, but he just kept repeating my name over and over, his body shaking with sobs. The light spun around, lighting us up occasionally, and highlighting his tormented face.

When his hold finally slackened I knelt down to his level and he pulled me into a hug.

"Edward?" I asked softly, pulling away to look at his face. I pushed the hair out of his eyes and he smiled, leaning in and kissing me deeply.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you," he whispered against my lips. I smiled, despite the fact that I felt like I wanted to cry if I could.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back after another kiss. Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much," I began. "I'm sorry that I left before you got home, and I'm sorry I endangered Emmett's life because they wanted to take me, and-"

He cut me off by kissing me again. "Stupid girl," he whispered. "Bella, none of this is your fault at all. If anything, I should have been with you." Edward shook his head and then fell back so that he was sitting. I crawled into his lap and he cradled me to his chest.

"Bella, when I got home I instantly had this uneasy feeling. It didn't go away when I read your note. When Esme said you were late getting back I got really worried. Alice started looking more carefully into your future, and saw you and Emmett being forced onto a plane at a small, private air strip. We left straight away. We were almost there when Alice had the next vision." He swallowed hard and leant his cheek against the top of my head.

"We found the car and it was burnt to pieces. There was hardly anything resembling a car left, and of course, no vampires to be smelt. Rosalie and I thought the worst..."

I kissed his cheek softly and he smiled brightly. "But then I caught your scent."

"I left others and ran, following your scent here. When I saw the light was on I thought I found you." He shook his head lightly. "When you weren't here I broke down. Alice must have had a vision, they pulled up and Rose ran in yelling for Emmett, she asked where you two were, and I didn't know what to say."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. Edward kissed me sweetly and smiled at me.

"I'm just happy you're alright." He squeezed my hand and motioned to stand up. "Let's go talk to the others."

Downstairs everyone had gathered in the living room. When we walked into the room Alice ran at me and threw me to the floor with the force of her hug.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," she said when Edward helped us up.

"It's my fault this happened," Emmett began when we all sat down.

"What? What are you even talking about?" I asked.

"There was an accident, and when I ran, I brought us close to them." Emmett shook his head and wrapped his arm around Rosalie but didn't look at her.

"What kind of accident?" she asked softly. Emmett kept staring at his feet.

"I attacked a woman," he whispered. "I drank her, killed her." He looked up at Rosalie guiltily. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, Em. It happens sometimes."

"Don't make it sound like you just happened upon her and killed her, Em. That's not it." All eyes were on me then. "He said she smelt better than any human he'd met before, that he physically couldn't keep himself from wanting to drink her."

"That sounds an awful lot like la cantante, don't you think, Jasper?" Edward said. Jasper nodded in affirmation.

"Don't feel bad, Em. Carlisle told us about this kind of thing before. She was il tuo cantante, your singer. Her blood, in a sense, sang for you, specifically you. That's why it was impossible to stop yourself." Edward explained.

"That's what your blood was like for me, Bella," he said. I looked up at him and he gave me a sheepish smile. "It's a large part of the reason you're a vampire." Well, this was news.

"Good thing you're in love with me, then." Everyone laughed with us.

"So anyway, because we were close to the highway where that woman lived, the Volturi found us."

"The Volturi?!" They exclaimed. I nodded.

"It was the same vampire who saw us when we were newborns," I explained. "He was looking for me and Alice but decided Emmett and I would be just as good."

"I have a question. The way they grabbed us made it impossible for us to move. What's up with that?"

"Let me see," Edward said. There was a moment of silence as Edward read Emmett's mind. He stiffened, and I guess it was because the only way Emmett knew what the hold looked like was because he had a good view of me in it.

Silly protective fiancé.

"It's a technique used to debilitate newborn vampires, because of their strength. Since you guys aren't as strong as newborns, I guess they thought they'd have an easier time capturing you."

"One of them had a power that took away powers, so they took Emmett's strength," I added.

"Yeah, but you fixed that and then we kicked ass, am I right?!" he held up his hand for a high five and seemed to be very happy about our ass kicking ability.

"You were caught in the fire?!" Edward hollered, looking at me worriedly. He really needs to stop reading unsuspecting minds.

"Yes, but he saved me," I said, pointing at my brother. "In case you couldn't tell." He calmed down and instead pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to be irritated with him as he was just being protective. I had come so close to losing him recently that the mere thought of it frightened me beyond any feeling I've had before.

"There's no electricity," Jasper said suddenly. "We should head back tonight since we can't let Esme and Carlisle know everything's alright."

Emmett went up to the tower to turn off the light while the rest of us tried to figure out seating arrangements in the car.

"What's going to happen with the Volturi now?" I asked Edward while he barricaded the front door. He helped me climb out the window and took my hand.

"They don't know that there are new members to our family," he began. "So when they actually do discover that there are three of their guard missing, how will they know where to look? We probably will eventually have to meet them as one large family, they see covens such as ours a threat. Our family is the biggest grouping of vampires aside from their own.

"We'll just have to deal with it when the time comes, and it doesn't hurt that Carlisle is good friends with their leaders."

Jasper decided to drive while Alice sat up front and I sat half in Edward's lap in the backseat with Rosalie and Emmett.

We pulled away from the lighthouse just as the sun sank into the ocean. Jasper flipped on the headlights as we pulled onto the dirt forest road. The small orange lights in the car's gauges gave me barely enough light to see Edward's face.

He felt me watching him and when he looked down at me he smiled brightly, tracing the skin around my eyes before cupping my cheek and kissing me.

We would have to live by Edward's philosophy. Deal with it when it happens. It was the only way of being sure of anything. How were we to know if the Volturi would suspect us? And if they did, we'd just have to make do with the time given to us.

For now, we would live as one big happy family. In two weeks Edward and I would be married, since neither one of us could stand the thought of being separated again. We would have our wedding on the cliffs near the lighthouse, in the middle of a bright and sunny day.

It was the place that had brought us together, twice. I'm sure he would find it an appropriate place as any.

We would live, for centuries, as man and wife. And, while we couldn't have babies, we'd probably enjoy the process of trying to have babies more than any normal couple would.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest and breathed in his wonderful honey scent. "I love you," I whispered. He smiled at me, the very happy smile that I loved so much, one that gave him wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"And I love you," he said softly, pressing his lips gently against mine. I pulled back the barrier on my mind, letting him see exactly how much I cared for him- letting him see how soon I wanted to be joined with him forever. He gasped and pushed hard on the back of my neck, kissing me deeper.

We ignored the shouts and whistles in the car. We had nearly been separated. I knew it wouldn't happen again. Despite weddings, arguments, frightening vampire royalty and any other obstacles we would face, I'd always have Edward, and my family.

And there would always be the lighthouse.


	15. note d'auteur

Hey Everybody!

First of all I want to say this is quite the honour since this story has only been completed for a month or two, but The Lighthouse has been nominated for an Indie Twific Award for Best Alternate Universe!

Voting has been open for a couple days, and ends for the first round on the 13th. If we make it through to the second round, voting will begin again on the 22nd

It'd mean a lot to me, as I'm pretty excited about this if you guys could go out and vote to show your support! I'm so happy that you guys even enjoyed the story, but this just pretty much makes me want to vomit rainbows and butterflies.

Maybe that was a bit of a hyperbole.

Thanks to whoever nominated The Lighthouse, the link to the awards site is on the page.

THANKS GUYS.

I feel like I said thanks a lot.

...

thanks.


End file.
